Lumikki: Blancanieves
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Víctima de los celos de una malvada reina, un joven príncipe se ve obligado a huir para salvar su vida. ¿Que será lo que le espere?
1. Chapter 1

Otro de mis desvaríos que tenía un rato queriendo escribir. Esta vez basado en Blancanieves (Lumikki – Blancanieves en finlandés)… con algunos pequeños cambios XD. Se que me desaparecí un tiempo, fui cruelmente secuestrada por la escuela, pero tengo vacaciones al fin! Y las aprovecharé lo más q pueda. Tengo listas un par de cosas para subir, incluyendo algunas que sólo debo transcribir a la computadora.

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Existió una vez en un próspero país, una reina cuya belleza era sólo comparable con la bondad de su corazón…y su peculiar manera de pensar.<p>

El rey, su marido, la amaba profundamente y no perdía oportunidad para cumplir la menor de sus peticiones. A pesar de que ambos eran felices juntos, aún había algo que les faltaba para que alegría fuera completa.

Sucedió un día durante una helada tarde de invierno cuando, al pasear por los jardines de palacio, la reina se dirigió a su esposo:

-¡Liet! ¿No crees que sería así como que súper genial que tuviéramos un bebé que fuera tan blanco como la nieve?

El monarca, demasiado acostumbrado como estaba a las excentricidades de su esposa, se limitó a asentir.

-Y que sus mejillas sean tan rojas como las rosas y su cabello más dorado que el oro…¡Y que tenga los ojos violetas!

-¿Violetas?-le dirigió una mirada cargada de extrañeza- ¿Por qué violetas?

-Es que tipo, el azul es demasiado cliché-explicó tranquilamente y el otro soltó una risita forzada-Y también quiero que sea fuerte y le gusten los caballos.

-¿Algo más?-cuestiono más que nada para seguirle la corriente.

-Mmm…-la reina lo pensó durante unos segundos-¡Quiero que sea una nenita súper adorable! Así podría ponerle vestiditos, haríamos pijamadas, nos arreglaríamos el cabello y nos haríamos manicura y…

El rey continuó escuchando y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Dejando de lado todos los inusuales (e imposibles) requisitos que su esposa pedía, debía admitir que Feliks no era el único que quería un hijo.

Algún tiempo después, algo increíble ocurrió.

Mientras la pareja real recorría los jardines en su acostumbrado paseo, fueron puestos en alerta al escuchar lo que parecía ser el llanto de un bebé.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar entre la nieve, bajo unos lirios del valle, a un pequeño y adorable bebé. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas tan rojas como las rosas, su cabello tan dorado como el oro y sus ojos de un hermoso color violeta.

Un milagro. No había otra forma para explicarlo. El rey Toris y la reina Feliks estaban felices, sobre todo el último.

-¡Osea, Liet! ¡Mírala! ¿No es la bebita más linda que has visto en toda tu vida? ¡La voy a llamar Blancanieves!

-Um, Feliks…es un varón.

-Oh…

Fue así como el príncipe Tino creció con el cariño de sus padres (y el hecho de que fuera niño no impidió que la reina volcara con él sus ganas de tener una niña). Gracias a su carácter noble y gentil, se ganó el aprecio de todos los que lo rodeaban y con cada día que pasaba su belleza aumentaba también.

Sin embargo, el tiempo de paz estaba a punto de terminar.

Una guerra estalló con el reino vecino y tanto el rey como la reina tuvieron que ir a pelear. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, no les quedó más que dejar a su pequeño hijo, pero aún así prometieron que regresarían pronto, algo que tristemente no podrían cumplir.

El conflicto eventualmente llegó a su fin, pero de los monarcas no recibieron noticia alguna. Era como si hubieran desaparecido.

Siendo su hijo, le correspondía a Tino subir al trono, pero era muy pequeño como para cargar con tal responsabilidad. De modo que la corona pasó a manos de su guardián personal e institutriz Natalya, una hermosa pero fría mujer. Y así comenzó el sufrimiento del principito.

La nueva reina, celosa de los encantos de su protegido, no lo pensó dos veces para dejarle los trabajos más duros y pesados, hasta el grado de convertirlo prácticamente en un sirviente más. Incluso lo obligaba a vestir con harapos, aunque de nada le valió. El príncipe nunca perdió su alegría y su belleza. Aún más, mantenía viva la esperanza de que sus queridos padres regresarían y recuperarían su legítimo lugar como gobernantes…o bien de que estallaría alguna violenta revolución y Natalya fuera derrocada, lo que pasara primero.

La malvada mujer veía preocupada como día a día, el príncipe crecía en fuerza, bondad y hermosura. No sólo eso, su mayoría de edad estaba peligrosamente cerca y ya iban varias propuestas de princesas y príncipes que esperaban casarse con él y si eso llegaba a pasar, ascendería oficialmente al trono y ella perdería todo su poder. Obviamente, no iba a permitir que ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, el joven cumplía con sus labores diarias. En esa ocasión le correspondía limpiar los establos, lo cual no le era particularmente difícil, excepto por el hecho de que la falda que usaba como parte de su "uniforme de trabajo" estaba tan rasgada que se atoraba en las puertas y se rompía todavía más.

-Y yo que me quejaba cuando mi madre me ponía esos vestidos…

Suspiró desganado y fue al pozo a buscar agua para seguir con su trabajo. Se sentía algo deprimido. Pronto sería su cumpleaños y no hacía sino recordar cuando lo celebraba en compañía de sus padres. Por más ilógico que sonara, continuaba creyendo que estaban bien en alguna parte y tratando de regresar.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza y maldijo al polvo que le molestaba y hacía que se le salieran algunas lágrimas. Volvió a pensar en su madre. Cuando estaba triste, la reina lo calmaba cantándole y con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre hacer eso para alegrarse.

Luego de echar un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba solo, el ojivioleta tomo aire y entonó una de sus melodías favoritas…

-Hard rock Hallelujah…Hard rock HALLELUJAH!

Varias palomas salieron volando aterradas debido al estruendo. Si bien Tino estaba demasiado entusiasmado para notarlo. Incluso tomó una de las escobas y la usaba como guitarra. Hasta los caballos en el establo parecían más bien avestruces, con sus cabezas ocultas entre la paja para amortiguar un poco esos espantosos gritos.

Pero cuando todos se esconden y huyen, siempre hay un curioso que se acerca.

-Parecen los lamentos de un prisionero al que están torturando-opinó alegremente un viajero que pasaba por ahí y decidió entrar a ver.

El príncipe terminó su canción y se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente agotado aunque al menos ya no se sentía triste.

-Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de vodka, todo sería perfecto-se lamentó en voz alta.

-¿A ti también te gusta el vodka?

Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se incorporó de inmediato para ver quién era.

El desconocido era un hombre alto de sonrisa amable que sin embargo le produjo un escalofrío. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, pero no estaba seguro.

-Tu canción es muy linda-el recién llegado se acomodó su larga bufanda y avanzó hacia el nervioso ojivioleta-Permíteme presentarme, soy Iván Braginski, príncipe del Reino de Rusia.

La expresión de Tino pasó a mostrar un completo terror.

-¡Ohyaa!-gritó sin poder evitarlo y corrió a refugiarse en el interior del castillo, cerrando la puerta con llave y hasta atrancándola con un trozo de madera.

-Perkele, perkele, perkele…-maldecía una y otra vez mientras temblaba-Estoy muerto, estoy más que muerto. Si Natalya se entera de esto me cortará la cabeza…no, si se entera de eso me enviará al calabozo, me torturará, luego echarça mis restos a los perros y….-tragó grueso y se puso aún más pálido-Es mi fin.

Si algo era bien conocido por todos era que, primero: Natalia estaba completa y totalmente enamorada de Iván Braginski hasta el punto de haber tratado de unirse al reino del ruso, si bien el que el legítimo heredero al trono se opusiera le impedía llevar a cabo su plan. En segundo lugar, aunque el príncipe Iván buscaba hacerse con el reino al intentar invadirlo varias veces en el pasado, el hecho de que eso implicara relacionarse con Natalya lo aterrorizaba tanto que acabó desistiendo. Y en tercer lugar: el soberano había pedido en varias ocasiones la mano de Tino en matrimonio, si bien eso siempre era rechazado por la Reina (y eran los únicos momentos cuando le agradaba al ojivioleta).

-¿Por qué te escondes? ¡No voy a hacerte nada! …todavía.

Pero el nervioso rubio no le creyó. Su mejor amigo trabajaba en la corte de Iván y con frecuencia acudía a él para desahogarse y le contaba historias de lo que ahí veía que le ocasionaban pesadillas.

Fue entonces que un sonido llamó su atención.

_Canto, para entregarte  
><em>_Todo mi corazón  
><em>_Yo estoy enamorado  
><em>_De tu belleza, de tu canto…_

Iván estaba cantando. Le estaba cantando a él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió los oídos. No, no y no. Ninguna fuerza ni razón serían suficientes para hacerle salir y exponerse a las malignas intenciones de ese psicópata lunático.

-Tengo vodka~

-¡Vodka!-repitió alegremente el ojivioleta. Ante la sola mención de esa deliciosa bebida, de ese exquisito elixir que llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar sintió su pulso acelerarse.

El problema fue que atrancó la puerta tan bien que ya no podía salir. De modo que corrió a toda prisa para asomarse por el balcón y desde ahí pudo ver una inusual escena: el de la bufanda se las había ingeniado para usar una cuerda y atar una botella de vodka en torno a varias palomas. Soltó una risita forzada y se vio obligado a saludarlo con la mano cuando el otro lo divisó y le envió el precioso obsequio.

Tan pronto como llegó la botella y después de liberar a las pobres aves, no lo pensó dos veces para destaparla y darle un gran trago…

-¡Puaj!

Que inmediatamente después escupió.

-¡Vodka ruso!-gritó indignado- Debí haberlo imaginado…

Porque era bien sabido que el príncipe sólo bebía la variedad finlandesa y la rusa era casi como veneno para él.

-Bueno, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta…creo-tapó la botella y la guardó en un estante-Será mejor que regrese a mis labores antes de que Natalya se entere o me irá muy mal.

Lo que no sabía era que la reina había presenciado toda la escena y ya estaba pensando en qué medidas tomar al respecto.

Otro secreto a voces, era que Natalya practicaba la magia negra.

Para ese propósito, la Reina mandó construir un cuarto especial al que solamente ella tenía acceso. Dentro se encontraban todo tipo de objetos y artilugios: libros y frascos de dudoso contenido, velas y otros símbolos extraños y la pieza central y su más grande orgullo: un gran espejo oculto tras unas cortinas rojas.

Natalya se acercó para descubrirlo, y apenas lo hizo recitó con voz firme:

-Esclavo del espejo, sal de la obscuridad. ¡Ven a mí del más allá!-exclamó extendiendo los brazos-A través de los vientos y del fuego…¡Yo te conjuro!

Pero nada pasó.

-Esclavo del espejo, ¡Sal de la obscuridad!-gritó aún más seria que antes-Muestra tu rostro, ¡Ya!-insistió sin obtener resultados.

Decidió que era suficiente. Tomó un cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo por si acaso y comenzó a rasgar el marco, pasando después hasta el cristal, en el que ya habían más marcas de otras ocasiones pasadas.

-¡Ouch, ouch, ouch!-alguien exclamó. La Reina esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y procedió a retirar el filo del arma en el instante que la figura de un hombre albino y de ojos rojos apareció dentro del espejo-¡Ya te oí! ¿ahora qué demonios quieres?

-Ya era hora-se cruzó de brazos primero y después se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza-Dime, ¿Quién es en este reino la más hermosa?

-No creo que quieras sabe…¡Deja eso!-exclamó el espejo cuando volvieron a arañarlo-Pero no digas que no te lo advertí…-tomó aire y tosió para aclararse la garganta-Violetas sus ojos son, cual niev…puaj, que cursi, mejor iré al grano: Es Tino.

-¡Tino!-gritó Natalya llena de ira y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Pero no importa, porque yo sigo siendo el más geni…¡Deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez!-exigió cuando la muchacha le arrojó el cuchillo, que quedó clavado en el marco sin ningún problema.

La Reina ignoró los reclamos del espejo. Estaba demasiado enojada (y acostumbrada). Las cosas no podían seguir así. ¡Y encima se atrevía a robarle el corazón del príncipe Iván! Eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Debía deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue entonces que convocó al mejor de sus cazadores para tan importante misión.

-¿Dónde está Vash?-cuestionó sin levantarse de su trono al hombre frente a ella.

-Al parecer un lobo francés secuestró a su hermana menor-explicó tranquilamente un hombre de cabello castaño mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-Pero me envió a mí en su lugar.

Natalya alzó una ceja en señal de duda, pero al final decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Mientras Tino fuera aniquilado, no importaba quién lo hiciera.

-Quiero que lleves al príncipe lejos, muy lejos en el bosque-le indicó con un ademán-Déjalo que se distraiga y cuando lo haga…lo matarás.

-¿Perdón?-el cazador le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión-¿Acaso me está pidiendo que mate al príncipe?

-¿Acaso eres sordo?-cuestionó evidentemente molesta-Y cómo prueba…-tomó un cofre dorado y se lo ofreció-Quiero que me traigas su corazón.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Mis órdenes son absolutas. Ahora, puedes retirarte.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a salir de ahí. No dejaba de cuestionarse en el terrible lío en que se había metido.

Roderich no era alguien violento y en toda su vida la única cacería que realizó fue tratando de atrapar a un escuadrón de pollitos que le robaron sus partituras para usarlas de nido (y las aves ganaron). Fuera de eso, consideraba la caza como una actividad poco propia de un caballero, sobre todo si la…víctima en cuestión era el príncipe. Pero no tenía otra opción. El dinero hacía falta y era el único trabajo disponible. Además que Vash había amenazado con echarlo si no comenzaba a cubrir parte de sus gastos…en fin. Esperaba encontrar una manera para salir del problema, pero ¿cómo?

Por más que trató de prolongarlo, no le quedó más que cumplir con las órdenes de la reina.

Llevó a Tino a un pequeño y apartado claro en el bosque. Si bien el príncipe lo encontró un tanto sospechoso, hacía mucho que no salía de paseo, de modo que acabó por pasarlo por alto.

El ojivioleta se encontraba demasiado entretenido buscando moras, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Alzo la vista para encontrarse que se trataba del cazador. Justo iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo, cuando el otro se le adelantó.

-Esto es un poco difícil de decir pero…-tomó aire-se supone que por mandato de la reina Natalya debo asesinarte.

-¿EH?-fue lo único que atinó a decir, observándolo totalmente perplejo.

-Pero creo que ni a ti ni a mí nos agrada mucho la idea, por eso creo que lo mejor es que te marches.

-¿EH?-repitió sin salir de su confusión.

-Yo sé que es difícil, pero creo que será lo mejor para todos- desvió la mirada y aprovechó para acomodarse los lentes y después señaló en una dirección-Hacia allá hay dos caminos, puedes ir a donde te plazca, prometo no decir nada-le dio un rápido golpecito en el hombro-Admito que me sorprende que tomaras esto con tanta calma, buena suerte.

Tras lo cual el castaño emprendió el camino de vuelta al palacio, dejando al desconcertado príncipe detrás y aún esforzándose por comprender qué demonios había sido todo eso.

No era un secreto que Natalya lo odiaba, pero mandar asesinarlo era ya demasiado drástico. Aunque en cierta forma, debía admitir que no le extrañaba del todo.

-Bueno…-dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-Ya no puedo regresar. Me pregunto qué debería hacer ahora…

Analizándolo con cuidado, no tenía muchas opciones.

Comenzó a caminar mientras lo meditaba. Pensaba que podría vivir por su cuenta. Le habían enseñado a pelear y defenderse, seguro esas habilidades le serían útiles si en dado caso tenía que cazar su propio alimento. Aunque quedaba el pequeño detalle de que las noches en ese lugar eran especialmente frías, por lo que dormir a la intemperie no era una buena idea. Debería buscar también algún refugio. Y claro, si bien podría no ser tan importante como los puntos anteriores, al menos en el palacio contaba con la compañía de los otros sirvientes y hasta a los caballos del establo los consideraba sus amigos, ¿pero en el bosque? Estaría completamente solo, algo que desde la desaparición de sus padres se esforzaba en evitar.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a una bifurcación del camino. Pensó que tal vez podría ser algún tipo de señal, una manera para decidirse sobre qué hacer.

El ojivioleta contempló con cuidado sus posibles opciones: a la derecha se encontraba un paso bastante sombrío y lleno de rocas, con árboles secos y plantas marchitas; a la izquierda el camino era más luminoso y mejor cuidado, mucho más seguro a simple vista.

Parecía que su elección estaba hecha, cuando notó un letrero apuntando ahí:

"Al Reino de Rusia"

-¿Reino de Rusia?-leyó la inscripción en voz alta-¿Qué no es ahí donde vive el príncipe Iván?

Viéndolo en perspectiva, Iván se había mostrado muy interesado en él. Seguramente no lo dudaría para acogerlo y ayudarlo, pero ¿a qué precio?

-Creo que es momento de tentar mi suerte…-expresó mientras se daba media vuelta y cambiaba de dirección, adentrándose en el camino contrario-Quiero decir, es sólo un bosque, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Tino no tardaría en recriminarse lo ingenuo que fue.

* * *

><p>¿Qué será del príncipe Tino? Por suerte ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo y si me va bien, espero hacer un total de 3 o 4 a lo mucho…pero claro, siempre tiendo a alargarme de más, así q…T.T….<p>

Si quieren saber que pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo!...y extrañamente no me quedó más allá del largo prolongado, será una buena señal de q no me extenderé más allá de lo planeado y me complicaré la existencia porq sí? ;A;….bueno, ya veremos q pasa. Con un poco de suerte lo terminaré par el fin de semana ò-ó!

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que acabó por salir huyendo y gritando al pensar que en cualquier momento Natalya aparecería y le cortaría la cabeza sin más.<p>

El agotado ojivioleta se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y contempló lleno de frustración al mismo árbol que llevaba pasando desde hace más de tres horas. Simplemente no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

Un sonido le hizo ponerse inmediatamente en alerta y en medio de su paranoia demoró un poco en caer en la cuenta de que el ruido era la manera en que su estómago reclamaba por algo de alimento.

-Uh…debí comer algo antes de salir del palacio-se lamentó.

Una brisa de aire frío sopló y le hizo olvidarse de ese problema para enfocarse en otro. Estaba anocheciendo y además del viento helado también era cuando las fieras del bosque salían a cazar. Al no contar con ninguna arma ni otro medio para defenderse, era más que obvio que sería una presa bastante sencilla de atrapar.

-No…no pudo rendirme-se obligó a ponerse de pie-Soy el príncipe Tino, si mis padres me vieran comportándome como una princesa desvalida se avergonzarían-apretó un puño con fuerza en señal de determinación y con su otra mano sujetó con fuerza la cruz que llevaba colgando de su cuello y que había sido un regalo de sus padres-Si pude sobrevivir a Natalya por casi diez años, esto no es nada, sé que puedo.

Y sin embargo, cuando vio que algo saltó desde unos arbustos volvió a echarse al suelo, muerto de terror.

-¡Lo siento! Por favor no me comas…-cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver a la malvada criatura que terminaría con su vida-No tengo buen sabor y…¡Ni siquiera me he enamorado! Dios, mi vida es tan triste que…

-¡Wof wof!

Salió de sus lamentaciones al oír un entusiasta ladrido. Frente a él se encontraba una pequeña perrita blanca que lo miraba llena de curiosidad y moviendo la cola.

-Vaya, ¿y tú quién eres?-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y extendió la mano para hacerle una caricia, recibiendo a cambio una serie de lamidas cariñosas-¿También estás perdida?

El animalito volvió a la ladrar en respuesta (si bien no la pudo interpretar) y después se alzó en sus patitas traseras, reclamando por más atención. Tino la contempló divertido. Al menos ya no tenía miedo y sobre todo ya no estaba solo.

Fue entonces que Tino volvió a recordar lo peligroso de su situación actual. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir y tampoco era muy conveniente permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Aún le preocupaba que Natalya descubriera que el cazador no lo había matado y decidiera ir personalmente a terminar con el trabajo y si eso pasaba no tendría manera de escapar a su triste destino.

-Supongo que lo más importante ahora será buscar un refugio y comida-puntualizó mientras tomaba a su nueva amiga en sus brazos y la miro-Dudo mucho que tú sepas dónde puedo encontrar todo eso-suspiró desganado-Pero no importa, mientras estemos jun…

La cachorra bajó de un salto al suelo y empezó a correr.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es peligroso!

Y el ojivioleta se apresuró a seguirla. Por ningún motivo iba a dejarla sola. Ni se preocupó en pensar que cada vez se iba adentrando más y más en el bosque, si bien el cambio drástico en el paisaje a uno mucho más sombrío se lo indicaba en cierta forma.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde estás?-se detuvo para recuperar el aliento-¡Pequeña, ven!-trató de llamarla hasta que finalmente unos ladridos lo condujeron a ella, que lo esperaba bien sentadita junto a un gran árbol-En serio este no es mi día de suerte para nada-se lamentó cuando al fin llegó a su lado.

Sin embargo, su suerte estaba por cambiar y esperaba que para bien.

Una luz llamó su atención y tras apartar algunas ramas, pudo ver que a poca distancia se encontraba una cabaña.

-¿Aquí querías traerme, eh?-le dirigió una sonrisa a la canina, quien lucía muy feliz por haberlo ayudado-Muchas gracias-se agachó para acariciarla en la cabeza y después le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

La cabaña lucía bastante bien cuidada por fuera, de modo que obviamente alguien vivía ahí. La pregunta era quién. Quería pensar que con un poco de suerte, el dueño de la casa sería una persona comprensible y razonable y si le explicaba su situación le permitiría quedarse, al menos hasta que decidiera bien qué hacer y a dónde ir.

Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta…pero nadie le respondió, aunque…

-Está abierto-expresó en voz alta y entró con cautela. La perrita decidió aprovechar para investigar por su cuenta, saltando de vuelta al piso y olfateando sus alrededores.

El interior lucía igual de bien cuidado que el exterior…hasta cierto punto. En el suelo estaban tirados algunos juguetes y crayones por lo que Tino dedujo que muy probablemente ahí vivía un niño. Tal vez era el hogar de una familia.

Curioseando un poco más, se percató de que había una mesa con seis sillas en total, si bien dos parecían más bien adaptadas para niños.

-Creo que ya hay demasiada gente en esta casa-opinó al toparse en la cocina con una montaña de platos sucios-¿Tu qué crees? ¿Pequeña?-se volvió esperando encontrar a la cachorrita, pero no fue el caso-¿Ahora a donde te fuiste?

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Echada plácidamente en la alfombra, frente a una chimenea, se encontraba la bola de pelos blanca, quien apenas verlo comenzó a mover entusiasta su cola. Basándose en los restos de leña y cenizas que ahí encontró, así como en que aún se podía sentir algo de calor, era obvio que la familia que ahí vivía usó la chimenea más temprano ese mismo día.

El joven príncipe dejó escapar un muy poco discreto bostezo. Todo el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y acabó sentándose al lado de la cachorrita para descansar un poco. Empezó a cabecear.

-Sólo…cerraré los ojos por un par de minutos, y después…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido, sin sospechar que los dueños de la casa iban en camino.

-¡Papá! ¡El tío Dinamarca me quitó mi galleta!-reclamó un niño con uniforme de marinero y grandes cejas.

-Te lo mereces por no tener cuida…¡También me quitó mi galleta!-se quejó otro niño de cabello rojizo.

-D'namarca, dev'élveselas-demandó un hombre alto y de lentes.

-¿Huh? ¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¿A quién le van a creer, a unos niños o a mí?-preguntó indignado un rubio de cabellos desordenados.

-¿En serio quieres que conteste?-cuestionó otro rubio con un curioso rulito que sobresalía del resto de su cabello.

-¿Es que acaso no pueden comportarse como adultos por una vez en su vida?-se quejó un chico de cabello blanco.

Los cuatro Nórdicos (más dos) emprendían el regreso a su hogar luego de un arduo día de trabajo en su taller sin sospechar que alguien los esperaba.

El primero en darse cuenta que algo no era normal fue Noruega, el rubio del broche de cruz, al notar que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, por lo que no tardó en alertar a los demás.

-¿Será un ladrón?-opinó Dinamarca-O tal vez…¡Un fantasma o un troll!-agregó haciendo gestos y viendo a los pequeños.

-Todos saben que esas cosas no existen-frunció el ceño el niño pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces por qué haces que papá vea en el armario antes de dormir?-quiso saber inocentemente el del trajecito de marinero-¿Eh, Ladonia?

-¡C-cállate!-se defendió el aludido sacándole la lengua.

-Shhh-el hombre alto demandó silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios, para después dirigirse al otro rubio-N'ruega…

El aludido simplemente asintió en respuesta e intercambió una mirada con el de lentes, para después mirar al de cabello blanco, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Cuando pareció que llegaron a un acuerdo en su consenso silencioso, el más alto, acompañado por Dinamarca (que por ningún motivo iba a permitirle que se luciera frente a Noruega), entró en la cabaña.

-Espera, Sealand-el se apresuró a detener al pequeño de cejas prominentes-Fueron a revisar que todo esté bien.

Pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Ni tampoco al jovencito pelirrojo, que por más que tratara de disimularlo, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de fastidio, miraba ansiosamente en dirección a su hogar. No fue sino hasta momentos después, cuando los nórdicos faltantes estuvieron de regreso completamente ilesos, que se permitieron suspirar aliviados.

-¿Y?-cuestionó de inmediato el peliblanco-¿Qué encontraron?

-No me lo van a creer cuando les diga, ¿Verdad Suecia? ¿Eh?-Dinamarca se giró para ver a su compañero ante la falta de respuesta-¿Suecia?

El rubio alto de lentes tenía la mirada perdida y no sólo eso…

-¿Papá?-Sealand y Ladonia se acercaron a él, pero ni así reaccionó.

-Creo que lo embrujaron…

-No seas tonto-reprendió Noruega a Dinamarca-Él está bien.

Estaba completamente sonrojado. Y no era para menos, si después de todo acababa de ver al ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra durmiendo frente a su chimenea. No tuvo corazón para despertarlo y a cambio prácticamente se dejó arrastrar por el otro rubio de vuelta con los demás para contarles sobre su gran descubrimiento.

Realmente Suecia creía que cosas como el amor a primera vista eran exclusivas de los cuentos que les narraba a sus hijos antes de dormir, pero su pequeño encuentro con aquel joven durmiente le hizo replantearse seriamente la situación.

Para cuando regresó al mundo real, Dinamarca había hecho el favor de explicarles sobre el desconocido que se encontraba invadiendo su hogar.

-Debe haberse perdido, digo, nadie en su sano juicio vagaría por el bosque a estas horas.

-¿Será un viajero?-sugirió el peliblanco.

-No digas tonterías, Is-negó de inmediato- Por cómo iba vestido seguro se trata de algún noble.

Islandia se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando y ya no dijo nada más. Los más pequeños, por su parte, estaban mucho más interesados.

-¡Podría ser un príncipe o hasta un rey!

Al menos Sealand lo estaba. Ladonia pretendía no mostrarse para nada entusiasmado.

-No lo sabremos nunca si nos quedamos aquí-Les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran-Propongo averiguar quién es, de dónde viene y qué hace en nuestra casa, y si se niega a cooperar…-estrelló su puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, simulando un golpe-Yo personalmente lo echaré fuera.

-No te atr'vas-Suecia le dirigió una fría mirada y rápidamente se adelantó. Por ningún motivo permitiría que le hicieran daño.

-¿Y a este que bicho le picó?-reclamó obviamente enfadado, y Noruega e Islandia simplemente lo ignoraron, demasiado acostumbrados a esas discusiones.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron una imagen un tanto diferente a lo que esperaban.

-Si me lo preguntan, creo que no se ve muy…noble así-Islandia opinó en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

Todos menos Suecia, quien encontró adorable la manera en la que el desconocido dormía desparramado en toda la alfombra y con ese perrito blanco echado sobre su pecho y que por cierto, fue el primero en despertar, observando a su alrededor evidentemente nervioso.

-¡Un perrito!-exclamó alegremente Sealand y el animalito abandonó su lugar para ir con él-Papá, ¿puede quedarse? ¿Los dos?

-Un momento, el líder aquí soy yo-intervino Dinamarca-Y yo digo que…

-Despertó.

Ante la señal de Noruega, todos se giraron para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas que los contemplaba con algo de curiosidad y miedo, lo que fue acompañado por un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Um…hola…-saludó esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-Yo…esto es muy vergonzoso, siento haber entrado a su casa sin permiso, pero la puerta estaba abierta…

-¡Is! ¿Olvidaste cerrar la puerta?

-Yo no fui el último en salir-se defendió de la acusación del autodenomidado líder.

-Um, oigan…-de pronto Tino se sintió un poco ignorado.

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Suecia?

-No fui yo-se defendió enfadado-Tú fu'ste el último en s'lir. Y t'mpoco l'vaste los pl'tos.

-¿Huh? ¡Pero le cambié mi turno a estos dos por mi postre!-alegó Dinamarca señalando a Sealand y Ladonia.

-Eso fue para lavar los de la cena, no los del desayuno-se justificó el niño pelirrojo y tras él Sealand asintió y le sacó la lengua al mayor.

-¿Disculpen?-siguió insistiendo el ojivioleta-Yo quería…

-¡Esto es un motín! Noru, aquí es dónde dices que tengo tu apoyo incondicional.

-Lo único que tienes es mi infinito desprecio.

La discusión probablemente hubiera seguido, pero el sonido de una suave risa la interrumpió.

Tino volvió a ser el centro de atención. Se cubrió la boca con la mano en un intento por disimular que realmente no sirvió de nada. Es que no podía evitarlo, después de haber estado tan nervioso preocupado de que pudieran echarlo o algo peor, escucharlos discutir por algo tan trivial era bastante reconfortante. No parecían ser malas personas…bueno, del más alto no estaba seguro y por cierto…¿por qué lo estaba observando así tan fijamente? Sintió un escalofrío y se obligó a sonreír. Seguramente lo había molestado, lo mejor sería disculparse.

-Lo siento-balbuceó mientras revisaba que su amiga canina siguiera ahí-Mi nombre es Tino, no fue mi intención entrar sin permiso, pero me perdí en el bosque y no tenía a dónde ir. Aunque, si es mucha molestia, puedo irme de ser necesario.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos dices qué hace alguien como tú lejos del palacio?-preguntó Noruega, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Tino-Tu cruz. Sólo aquellos realmente importantes poseerían algo así.

Luego de guardar silencio por unos instantes, el ojivioleta acabó por contarles su triste historia. Cómo Natalya había tratado de deshacerse de él y cómo conseguió escapar y llegar tan lejos…no gracias al cazador. Tenía la esperanza que comprendieran. Prometía no ser una molestia y la vida como sirviente lo había preparado para cumplir con casi cualquier tipo de trabajo, por lo que no estaría ahí sin hacer nada.

Cuando terminó de hablar, esperó pacientemente por alguna señal de que debía marcharse, pero lo que pasó lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

De pronto se encontró con que el rubio de cabellos desordenados se encontraba abrazándolo…y por alguna razón que no pudo determinar, el más alto lucía bastante molesto.

-¡Te comprendemos perfectamente!-exclamó cuando al fin lo soltó-Todos aquí tenemos nuestras propias tragedias- se colocó entre el joven del rulito flotante y del peliblanco-Noru fue acusado de embrujar a toda una aldea y tuvo que huir y su hermanito, el pequeño Islandia…

-No soy pequeño y no me gusta que me digan así-refunfuñó el aludido.

-…lo siguió porque, "su hogar está donde quiera que esté su hermano"-Islandia se sonrojó y aunque Noruega seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, fue obvio que eso le divertía bastante-A Suecia lo confundieron con un troll y por poco lo cazan-el de lentes se debatía entre morirse de vergüenza o asesinarlo-Y no me hagas contarte la historia de ellos…-indicó a los niños. Ladonia lo pateaba, aunque él ni lo sentía y Sealand contemplaba atentamente al ojivioleta-Por cierto, soy Dinamarca, el Rey y líder de los nórdicos. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó incrédulo. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó-De verdad, muchas gracias-añadió sonriendo mientras acariciaba a la cachorrita.

Pero sin duda el más feliz, incluso más que el mismo Tino, era Suecia. Apenas podía creer que ese hermoso joven ojivioleta y él fueran a vivir juntos (dejando de lado al resto de los habitantes de la cabaña). Esa era su oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle que era diferente a lo que su apariencia mostraba y tratar de ganarse su favor.

Quién sabe, pudiera ser incluso que el "y vivieron felices para siempre" en los cuentos pudiera ser realidad después de todo. Y él estaba decidido a luchar porque así fuera.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a sus reviews!<p>

**Lilia-Chan** : Si ya se q tengo muchos problemas, y no te enteras es porq te desapareces ¬¬…y creo q esto responde tu pregunta, Suecia es uno de los 7…6 ena…nórdicos…eso. Y no te apures q se viene más crack!

**Black-Zola** : Tbn es mi canción favorita de Lordi! Es q tino cantando el Hard rock halellujah es prácticamente canon, tenía q ponerlo XD

**nihon-lover3**: Creo q todos sabemos que Roderich no sirve para cazador, hasta los Gilbirds le ganan! XD

**ShinigamiRiku** : OMG, en serio? o/o….no, si no me molesta! Q bueno q te gusten mis desvaríos! Es q el SuFin es mi OTP, creo q se nota un poco jajaja, pero bueno, aquí está la continuación ^^

**hikari sumeragi :** Q bueno q te guste, espero q sigas al pendiente para q ver más pasa, porq te aseguro q aún le falta un poco para q lleguen al "y vivieron felices para siempre"…a menos q cambie de opinión y los aplaste un meteorito 8D…ok no xD

Les prometo que habrá mas SuFin en el próximo capítulo y otra aparición del espejo mágico. Si quieren saber qué pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Demoré un poco más de lo planeado, espero irme más rápido con el siguiente. Mi meta es acabar esta historia antes de entrar a clases –llora amargamente- Pondré todo de mi parte para conseguirlo! Y sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así q ya saben…BTW, estuve pensando…Dinamarca sería Doc, Noruega Grumpy y Su…Tontín? XD OMG, yo y mis desvaríos…

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será…porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>-¡Hana va a dormir conmigo!<p>

-¡No, Hana va a dormir conmigo!

La pelea de los niños seguía ante la mirada curiosa de Hanatamgo, recién nombrada por Tino y que no entendía bien lo que sucedía, hasta que Suecia intervino.

-H'na d'rmirá con T'no-sentenció regresándole la perrita a su dueño, si bien eso desató otro pequeño problema.

¿Y dónde dormiría su invitado?

-Como líder de los nórdicos, estoy más que dispuesto a sacrificarme y cederle mi cama.

-¿Pero dónde dormirás tú?-preguntó el ojivioleta sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

-Oh, no te preocupes-hizo un ademán para restarle importancia y se colocó al lado de Noruega, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-La cama de Noru es lo suficientemente grande para…

-Ni se te ocurra-lo apartó de inmediato sin dejarlo terminar la frase y después se dirigió al otro rubio-Puedes usar mi cama, Is me dejará dormir con él.

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó el aludido arqueando una ceja-¿Y cuándo pediste mi opinión para eso?

-Como tu hermano mayor no necesito pedir tu opinión-explicó tranquilamente-Será como cuando eras niño, sólo espero que hayas dejado de mojar la cama…

-¡Tenía cuatro años!-reclamó enfadado.

La pequeña discusión continuó. El príncipe sentía que en cierta forma había sido culpa suya y no veía qué hacer para remediarlo. Sealand, que hasta ese momento había estado conversando con Ladonia, aprovechó para intervenir.

-¡Oigan!-exclamó para asegurarse que todos le prestaban atención-La cama de papá también es lo bastante grande, así que Tino puede dormir con él-señaló satisfecho.

Tanto Suecia como el ojivioleta se sonrojaron intensamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Sealand…-sonrió nerviosamente uno de los involucrados, más específicamente, el que no estaba ido teniendo una visión sobre él abrazando al otro para protegerlo del frío durante la noche a pesar de que era pleno verano-La alfombra es lo bastante cómoda, y en serio no quiero ser una molestia.

-Confía en mí, le estarías haciendo un favor-intervino Dinamarca señalando a Suecia, quien hasta entonces regresó a la normalidad-Aunque tenga esa cara, te aseguro que es igual de agresivo que un gatito mojado-dijo como si nada, pasando totalmente por alto el gruñido de inconformidad del aludido.

Tino no estaba muy convencido, pero su opinión inicial del más alto cambió durante la cena, cuando descubrió que la persona encargada de preparar tan delicioso festín era ni más ni menos que Suecia.

-¿Verdad que papá cocina muy bien?

-Podría cocinar mejor…¡Ouch-se quejó Ladonia cuando el pequeño rubio lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Aunque ya no dijo nada más.

El joven príncipe pensó en lo extraño del hecho de que aún cuando acababa de conocer al grupo de los nórdicos, sentía que encajaba perfectamente ahí, en medio de sus discusiones y bromas. Eran verdaderamente una familia. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba algo así, desde que sus padres desaparecieron y la nostalgia lo invadió y no fue hasta que cayó en cuenta alguien lo llamaba que regresó al mundo real.

-¿Qu'eres más?-Suecia le ofreció del estofado que había preparado y se reprendió de inmediato por lo simple, poco elocuente e insensible de su comentario.

Obviamente, su invitado no estaba bien y debía de haberle dicho algo que sonara más comprensivo y confortante que un "¿Quieres más?" Resistió el impulso de darse un golpe. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto?

-Un poco más estaría bien, gracias-asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pasando por alto el caos interno del otro, la corta exclamación de victoria de Sealand y la mirada de desconcierto de Ladonia.

Incluso pensó que tal vez había juzgado mal a Suecia, quien hasta se había molestado en servirle comida a Hanatamago y le cedió su silla a su invitado.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Tino no lo pensó dos veces para demostrar que podía ser útil al ofrecerse a lavar los platos sucios. Y algo que consideró bastante inesperado, fue un ofrecimiento de quien menos pensaba.

-Yo te ay'daré.

-En serio, no es necesario-lo rechazó de inmediato-Puedo hacerme cargo solo.

Aunque no le sirvió de nada seguir alegando y el de lentes acabó acompañándolo de todas formas. Lo cual llevó a un silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos que ninguno estaba seguro de cómo romper.

-Parece que todos ustedes se llevan muy bien-se atrevió a decir el ojivioleta luego de considerarlo.

-Algo así…-respondió Suecia y otra vez se reprendió por no poder ser más elocuente.

-Y Sealand y Ladonia son muy buenos niños-comentó un poco más motivado al ver que el otro le respondía, o al menos lo intentaba-Es sólo por curiosidad, no pretendo ofenderte ni nada, pero…¿y su madre?

El más alto lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.

-No lo sé-dijo al fin, terminando de secar un plato y tomando otro-H'ce unos años…e'traron a la c'baña c'ando e'tabamos tr'bajando. Los e'contré d'rmidos en mi c'ma. E'taban s'los y n'die v'no a b'scarlos.

Tino dejó de trabajar sin darse cuenta y lo escuchaba atentamente. Así que era cierto cuando Dinamarca dijo que todos tenían sus propias tragedias. Si bien le resultaba bastante triste que dos niños inocentes hubieran tenido que pasar por eso.

-V'ven aquí d'sde e'tonces-continuó con el relato-T'dos los q'eremos y yo los c'nsidero mis h'jos. Son mis h'jos-corrigió.

-No muchas personas habrían hecho eso-opinó en voz alta el ojivioleta-Creo que puedo entenderlo un poco-por primera vez, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron sin ningún atisbo de temor o incomodidad en ellas-No lo recuerdo, ya que era apenas un bebé cuando sucedió, pero mis padres me contaron que me encontraron en el jardín del palacio y que ese fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Suecia para mostrarse sorprendido, pero si el otro lo notó o no, igualmente siguió hablando.

-Por eso…creo que realmente debes quererlos mucho…y ellos a ti…¡Ah!-exclamó sin poder evitarlo ante la evidente sonrisa en el rostro del más alto, e incluso dejó caer un plato al suelo.

En un acto reflejo, ambos se agacharon a recoger los trozos y sin querer acabaron golpeándose en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó el príncipe, sobándose el lugar del golpe-No fue mi intención…

-Yo lo s'ento-fue el turno de Suecia para disculparse luego de acomodarse los lentes-¿No te l'stimé?

-Ah…no-negó enérgicamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato dado que aún seguía un poco aturdido-Déjame limpiar este desastre.

Por mala (o buena) suerte, el otro pensó lo mismo y de hecho se enfocó en recoger el mismo fragmento que Tino, así que accidentalmente, sus manos se rozaron y aunque fue por apenas un segundo, bastó para hacer que se sonrojaran intensamente.

-¿No podrían haber esperado al menos un par de días?

Levantaron la mirada para toparse con un rubio de cabello desordenado que los observaba recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa decorándole el rostro.

-¿Qué qu'eres, D'namarca?-preguntó un bastante molesto Suecia y la sonrisa del recién llegado simplemente se hizo más ancha.

-Tus pequeños monstruos se niegan a dormir sin darle las buenas noches a su papá-respondió tranquilo.

El de lentes dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y luego de disculparse con su invitado, se apresuró a ir a ver a sus hijos. Mientras tanto, El autodenominado líder de los nórdicos aprovechó para tener una pequeña conversación con el ojivioleta.

-¿Qué piensas de él?-cuestionó sin más rodeos.

-Suecia es…muy amable-respondió sin mirarlo siquiera, aún recogiendo los trozos del plato roto y esforzándose por disimular el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo diré directamente-tomó aire antes de hablar-Contrario a lo que parece, Su es alguien increíblemente ingenuo y cursi, así que debo asegurarme que tus intenciones para con él sean sinceras y no lo hayas hechizado para jugar con él un rato y luego botarlo.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-se defendió de inmediato el príncipe. ¿Intenciones? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?-Hace un par de horas que nos conocemos, es muy pronto para decir esas cosas.

Si bien reconocía que Suecia era un hombre gentil…y muy atractivo, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Evitar que Natalya descubriera que estaba vivo y dónde se escondía por ejemplo.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por querer asegurarme-el otro rubio se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza-Después de todo, mi deber como líder es asegurarme que el resto de mis protegidos estén bien.

Y fue en ese punto que Tino se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de que quizás Dinamarca no fuera el tonto ruidoso que todos creían que era. Pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, de modo que se guardó sus comentarios.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que el líder (y el propio Tino) pudiera pensar, otra persona tenía una idea bastante diferente.

-No entiendo por qué te agrada tanto-reclamaba Ladonia al rubio de grandes cejas que se encontraba en la cama al lado de la suya-Apenas lo conoces.

-A papá le agrada también-contestó Sealand sonriendo- Tino es muy bueno, y además nos cejó jugar con Hanatamago-agregó y señaló a la cachorrita, que yacía echada en un cojín en medio de ambas camas. El otro niño lo contempló arqueando una ceja, no seguro de qué trataba de decirle-¿No crees que Tino podría ser una buena mamá?

-Si ni siquiera es mujer-lo rebatió de inmediato.

-Pero podría leernos cuentos, prepararnos el desayuno, jugar con nosotros…¡Y tal vez hasta podríamos tener un hermanito menor después!

Ladonia tenía toda la intención de decirle que Suecia ya se encargaba de hacer todo lo mencionado (salvo por lo último), pero eso implicaría mostrar abiertamente que sentía algún tipo de afecto por él, así que mejor no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se acomodó dándole la espalda y dio por terminada la conversación. Aunque…

Se imaginó a Tino sonriéndole y se sonrojó al instante. Pudiera ser que la idea no fuera tan descabellada después de todo.

Y así fue como, a pesar de su accidentado comienzo, el príncipe inició su vida al lado de los nórdicos.

Su trabajo no era muy diferente al de cuando vivía en el palacio. Debía ocuparse de mantener la casa limpia y ordenada mientras los demás estaban trabajando. Sin mencionar que en algunas ocasiones le correspondía cuidar a Sealand, a Ladonia o bien a ambos cuando no acompañaban a Suecia, labor que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y aunque eran bastante traviesos, los pequeños le agradaban bastante.

Lo que sí nunca pudo explicarse, fue por qué sólo le permitieron cocinar una única vez y después prácticamente lo vetaron de entrar a la cocina. ¡Si a todos les gustaba su comida! Era casi tan buena como su canto, en serio no podía entenderlo.

Pero dejando de lado sus…extraordinarias labores culinarias, los otros nórdicos lo recibieron bastante bien. Excepto tal vez por Islandia.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras menor que yo. Entonces supongo que podrías llamarme hermano mayor de vez en cuando, ¿no te gustaría?

-Pierdes tu tiempo, hace mucho que ni siquiera a mí me dice de esa manera.

-Ya basta los dos-reclamó enfadado el peliblanco.

El más feliz sin duda, no fue Suecia sino Dinamarca. ¡Al fin tenía al compañero perfecto para beber!

-¡La ronda de ayer no contó! Pero hoy sí que te voy a ganar.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- repuso tranquilamente el príncipe para después tomar el gran tarro lleno de cerveza del otro y vaciarlo de un solo trago-Te vencí antes, la vez anterior y la otra anterior también. Hoy haré lo mismo.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-golpeó la mesa con el puño y le arrebató el tarro, yendo a servirse más dado que ni Suecia ni Noruega daban señales de querer intervenir. Alguien ahí debía de mantenerse lo suficientemente sobrio para asegurarse que la casa siguiera en pie por la mañana.

Y por la forma en que Dinamarca y Tino desaparecían la cerveza, definitivamente habían hecho lo correcto.

-…y yo sé que es cierto y él lo sabe también, todo el mundo lo sabe-hablaba el nórdico mayor sin importarle que nadie lo escuchara realmente. Tino estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y los otros dos sólo lo ignoraban-Mi querido Norgie me adora y no puede vivir sin mí-se acercó al aludido y lo abrazó, pasando por alto su obvia molestia-Deberías verlo en la cama, es toda una bestia lujurio….

No lo dejaron terminar de hablar. Un muy sonrojado y enojado Noruega le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo lleves-el del rulito flotante hizo un ademán indicando a Tino, quien cabeceaba y sonreía y probablemente hubiera caído de su silla de no haber sido detenido por Suecia-La estupidez es contagiosa, y lo que menos queremos es tener a otro como él-indicó despectivamente a Dinamarca, aún tirado en el suelo.

-¿Y él?-quiso saber después de cargar al ojivioleta.

-Está tan ebrio que no le importará quedarse aquí. Se lo merece-sentenció.

El de lentes pensó que lo más apropiado sería no decir nada más. Sabía que un Noruega enojado era extremadamente peligroso y era feliz de que el responsable de tenerlo en ese estado no fuera él. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las palabras del autodenominado líder guardaban algo de verdad. A pesar de lo…complicado y disfuncional de su relación, lo cierto era que no podía evitar tenerles algo de envidia.

El rubio entre sus brazos se movió un poco, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y recordándole que tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse.

Lo llevó a la habitación que ambos compartían cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que Tino despertó, y no sólo eso. El príncipe le sonrió, dejando escapar una corta risita que hizo que se ruborizara.

-Hola, cariño.

Con eso supo que quien hablaba era el alcohol.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¡La noche es joven y yo quiero vodka! ¡Vamos por vodka!

A Suecia le costó mucho trabajo evitar que saliera del cuarto y que siguiera gritando. Por suerte no pasó mucho para que volviera a adormecerse.

-Quiero vodka…-balbuceó.

-Tal vez de'pués-el más alto decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y Tino emitió un quejido, inconforme por la respuesta.

-Dile a Iván que me de vodka.

El más alto se quedó paralizado al instante.

-¿Qu'és es Iván?-preguntó lo que originalmente sólo iba pensar.

-Es un príncipe-bostezó-Un príncipe con vodka…

El de lentes sólo se enfocó en la primera frase. ¡Un príncipe! Era más que obvio. A pesar de todo, Tino también era miembro de la realeza. ¿Por qué debería fijarse en alguien como él, un hombre con dos hijos, sin riqueza ni posición social?

Para ese entonces, el ojivioleta había vuelto a reaccionar y se había acercado al otro tambaleándose. Si bien Suecia estaba tan ocupado en lamentarse que ni lo notó.

-¿Su?-lo llamó en tono suave-Tengo un secreto…-se aproximó aún más, sorprendiéndolo al rodear su cuello con sus brazos-Aunque no me gusta la variedad rusa, creo que me encantaría probar la sueca…

Y justo cuando el nórdico, que si bien no comprendía del todo a qué se refería, pensaba que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, Tino juntó sus labios en un beso un tanto torpe y con sabor a alcohol que Suecia demoró unos instantes en corresponder.

Lástima que el ojivioleta cayó dormido inmediatamente después. Y peor aún, en la mañana no recordaría nada de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Cuenta como cliffhanger? Espero q no me odien XD…respuestas a sus <strong>reviews<strong>!

Akira Lalaurie : Claro! Si Noru es un amor XDDD y las partes trágicas fueron especialmente para ti, q bueno q te gustaron X3 Me hace muy feliz q te gusten mis delirios!

Black-Zola : SuFin…Su Fin…sí, me puse a repetirlo varias veces porq era divertido XD si Noruega tiene el infinito desprecio, Islandia es forever alone?

shinigamoRiku: Si se q película dices! Me tocó verla hace algunos años, ya no me la vuelto a topar pero estaba interesante y me gustaba mucho y pues no pude poner la parte q decías, pero creo q el q acabaría en el agua sería Den XD

VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR : OMG! Me alegra mucho q te guste, hasta te doy permiso de atosigarme(?) bueno no XD pero si me dejas reviews no me enojo! Y ojalá vendieran suecos en ikea ;3;

Lilia-Chan : Prioridades en orden…creo q me proyecté tbn…supongo q = aplicaría el pron XDD Ya salió algo de la historia de Sealand y Ladonia, la de Dinamarca vendrá después. Y claro! Recuerda q "un no significa sí y un largo soy todo tuyo" o al menos eso aplica Den…

¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? Los nórdicos recibirán una visita inesperada. ¿De quién se tratará? ¡Y volverá a aparecer el awesome espejo mágico!

Recuerden! **Lean y dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Al final no pude cumplir mi meta de terminarlo antes de entrar a clase ;A;! Pero creo q ya sólo falta el capítulo final q puede ir o no partido en 2, depende de q tan largo me quede. Igual ya lo empecé a escribir y si con un poco de suerte no me trabo (como en este), lo subiré en el trascurso de la semana. Tengan un poco de paciencia, sí? ;3;

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿Por qué siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Casi un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Tino y la malvada reina no podría estar más feliz. Si todo seguía de acuerdo a su plan, el control del reino pronto sería suyo, así como el corazón del príncipe Iván.<p>

Ese día en particular se sentía de muy buen humor y decidió hacer una pequeña visita a su sala secreta para tener otra de sus ya conocidas pláticas con el espejo mágico, esperando impaciente por al fin escuchar la tan ansiada respuesta a la ya conocida pregunta:

-¿Quién es en este reino la más hermosa?

El hombre albino del espejo la observó primero y luego al bonito cuchillo que decoraba su marco. Estaba convencido de que pronto habría un segundo, o un tercero.

-Obviamente necesitas conseguir mejores sirvientes…

-Al grano-demandó Natalya cruzándose de brazos. Su buen humor comenzaba a desvanecerse-Responde o verás.

-Antes quiero recordar que tú sola eres la que quiere mortificarse, así que no me eches la culpa de que…¡Bien, ya entendí!-exclamó cuando la vio tomar otro objeto punzocortante-Deberías conseguirte marido…-murmuró entre dientes para que no lo escuchara, pero una mala mirada de la chica bastó para hacer una grieta en el cristal-En lo profundo del bosque, en una cabaña, viviendo al lado de los seis nórdicos, se encuentra la persona más hermosa del reino: el príncipe Tino.

La reina dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tino está muerto-tomó un pequeño cofre dorado-Enterrado en algún lugar del bosque y aquí tengo la prueba: su corazón.

-¿Ya pasó un mes y todavía tienes eso?-hizo una mueca de desagrado-Aunque siento informarte que te engañaron, lo que en realidad tienes ahí no es más que un tomate aplastado.

-Un toma…¡Un tomate!-arrojó el cofre al suelo-¡Cómo osaron engañarme a mí!

-No es mi culpa si no sabes distinguir entre un corazón y un tomate-se burló el otro, aunque guardó silencio de golpe ante la expresión de completa furia de la reina.

Para Natalya, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cerró las cortinas para cubrir el espejo y se preparó para hacer lo que originalmente debió hacer: deshacerse del príncipe con sus propias manos y así asegurarse de una vez por todas que no volvería a molestarla jamás.

Tomó un gran libro dorado de un estante y esbozó una sonrisa macabra al contemplar a las figuras de la portada. Además del espejo, su otra posesión más valiosa era su libro de hechizos. Ahí encontraría algo que la ayudaría a librarse de su molesto problema.

Lo hojeó por unos instantes hasta que finalmente dio con lo que había estado buscando. La maldición suprema, esa cuya única forma de contrarrestarla era tan rara que era prácticamente invencible: La muerte dormida.

-Pronto, pequeño príncipe, pronto-canturreaba mientras mezclaba el contenido de varios frascos-¡Me encargaré de que dejes de interponerte en mi camino!

El escalofriante sonido de su risa fue opacado por la tormenta de afuera. Y como si de una premonición se tratara, las nubes negras se extendían rápidamente hacia el bosque, dónde Tino, sin sospechar del terrible peligro, despedía a los nórdicos antes de partir a su diaria jornada de trabajo.

-Recuerda: Hoy en la noche, tú, yo…y la cerveza. ¡Esta es la definitiva!

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Dinamarca-dijo sonriente.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, tonto-lo empujó Noruega y el ojivioleta sólo atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

-Tan temprano y ya están con eso-suspiró en señal de frustración el joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué tal si le das un abrazo a tu hermano Tino antes de irte?

-…adiós-pronunció secamente Islandia para después seguir a los otros.

-¡Tino!

El aludido se giró para ver quien lo llamaba y se topó con los dos únicos niños en el grupo de los nórdicos.

-¿Hoy irán ustedes también?

-Papá prometió enseñarnos a hacer figuras en madera-explicó entusiasmado Sealand, un muy grande contraste con el ceño fruncido de Ladonia.

-Ya veo-asintió y acarició en la cabeza al pequeño rubio-Entonces pórtate bien y no le des problemas a tu padre.

-No lo haré…-hizo una pausa-mamá-se apresuró a agregar y acto seguido echó a correr antes de darle oportunidad de quejarse o protestar al confundido príncipe.

-Oye…

-¿Ah?-regresó a la realidad cuando el jovencito pelirrojo se acercó a él tímidamente y con la mirada gacha-¿Sucede algo, Ladonia?

El niño le hizo una seña para que se agachara y entonces notó que estaba sonrojado. Curioso por saber qué sucedía, el rubio mayor obedeció y le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante…aunque su expresión cambió a una de profunda sorpresa cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla y después fue Ladonia quien echó a correr a toda prisa. Tino sólo alcanzó a ver a Sealand riendo y al otro gritándole algo en respuesta. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que se había perdido de algo, pero no supo qué.

De cualquier manera, no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque en ese momento el nórdico faltante hizo su aparición.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio por lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que Suecia se decidió a hablar primero, lo que ya de por sí era bastante inusual.

-Ll'garemos a la hora de s'empre. C'idate.

Tino apenas se disponía a responder cuando el de lentes ya se había marchado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón, pero últimamente Suecia lo evitaba. Más concretamente, desde su última competencia con Dinamarca, hacía poco más de una semana.

Era demasiado confuso. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo en compañía del nórdico cuando de pronto todo se puso borroso. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente (y con un terrible dolor de cabeza), se encontró con que de alguna manera pudo llegar hasta su habitación. Dedujo que su compañero de cuarto le hizo el favor de llevarlo hasta allí, aunque del susodicho no había ninguna señal.

Al final, lo encontró dormido en la cama de Sealand. Ladonia también estaba con ellos. Los tres (o cuatro, contando a Hanatamago, que también estaba ahí) se las habían ingeniado para acomodarse y así poder pasar la noche. Era una escena muy tierna.

El príncipe volvió a suspirar y después entró a la cabaña para seguir con sus labores diarias.

-No lo sé, tal vez hice algo que lo ofendió…¿Tú qué crees?

La cachorrita lo miro ladeando la cabeza y después se enfocó en terminar de comer su desayuno.

-Quiero decir…bebí mucho esa noche-continuó hablando mientras recogía los platos sucios de la mesa-Probablemente dije o hice algo que lo molestó. Supongo que debería disculparme…aunque no sé bien qué pasó, pero sería lo más apropiado-asintió decidido-Vaya, realmente me es útil hablar contigo, Hana.

Hanatamago ladró entusiasta, no muy segura de qué hizo, si bien estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su amo.

-También creo que sería bueno poder hacer algo para compensarlo…-guardó silencio para pensarlo bien por unos instantes-Quiero decir, Su es una persona muy amable y gentil-se sonrojó un poco-Siempre está haciendo algo por los demás. Trabajando, cuidando a los niños, cocinando…¡Eso es!

La perrita le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad y se acercó a él.

-¡Voy a prepararle algo! Le haré un pastel.

Hana emitió un sonidito de inconformidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su dueño.

-¿Huh? ¿Tu tampoco crees que pueda cocinar?

Para evitar meterse en más problemas, la mascota emprendió la graciosa huida.

-¡Ya verán!-exclamó un muy determinado y convencido Tino-¡Voy a preparar el mejor pastel que haya comido en toda su vida, yo sé que podré!

No tenía más tiempo que perder. Fue hacia las alacenas para buscar todo lo necesario: harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla…más algunas cosas extras para darle sabor y puso manos a la obra mientras entonaba una canción que hizo que Hanatamago, quien estaba tranquilamente echada en la alfombra, empezara a aullar en señal de protesta.

Y mientras Tino mezclaba entusiasta los ingredientes en un tazón, ocupado en su taller junto con el resto de los nórdicos, el más alto acababa de sufrir un ataque de estornudos seguidos por un escalofrío.

-¿Estás bien, papá?

-Claro que lo está-respondió secamente Ladonia en lo que el mayor buscaba un pañuelo-Y esto es aburrido, quiero irme a casa.

-¿Con mamá?-el pelirrojo se tensó y Sealand supo que había acertado.

-No sé porqué insistes en llamarlo así-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada-Ni siquiera se llevan bien.

-No, es lo normal-repuso tranquilamente-Es como cuando el tío Noruega se enoja con el tío Dinamarca. Lo ignora un tiempo para molestarlo pero al final siempre se arreglan.

Como para ilustrar lo dicho por el rubiecito, justo en ese momento pasó el del rulito flotante, seguido por el líder del grupo.

-Vamos a hacer inventario en la bodega, ¡Así que no nos molesten!

-Cierra la boca, idiota.

Islandia fingió no oírlos y siguió acomodando las herramientas, si bien tomó en cuenta la advertencia. No quería ser él quien entrara cuando su hermano y Dinamarca "hacían inventario", _no de nuevo._

Le extrañó la falta de quejas. Dado que los pequeños felizmente desconocían lo que realmente sucedía en la bodega sólo quedaba alguien más. Buscó a Suecia con la mirada y lo encontró en su lugar normal de trabajo, tallando una figura en madera sin ninguna forma en especial.

Aprovechando que Sealand y Ladonia discutían sobre…algo, aprovechó para acercarse al de lentes. Había notado su cambio de comportamiento en los últimos días y aunque tenía una muy buena idea acerca de qué podría deberse, no estaba de más asegurarse. Porque contrario a lo que Noruega y los demás pensaran, era bastante observador y muy capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas, inclusive aquellas que trataban de ocultarle.

-Algo te pasa y creo saber qué es-dijo sin rodeos-Pero preferiría que tú me lo contaras.

Suecia desvió la mirada, pero al final la regresó al peliblanco frente a él y suspiró. Suponía que podría hacer lo que le pedía, no tenía nada que perder.

-¡Está listo! Creo…

En la mesa yacía una extraña masa amorfa y semisólida a punto de salirse del recipiente que la contenía.

-Solamente queda hornear el pastel-tomó un cucharón y golpeó varias veces la…cosa para impedir que se derramara-Entonces seguro quedará bien.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que alguien lo observaba a través de la ventana, y cuando lo hizo, casi salta hasta el techo.

-Lo siento mucho, jovencito-se disculpó la anciana en tono suave-No fue me intención asustarte.

-N-no me asusté, sólo me sorprendí-repuso el príncipe apenado.

-¡Claro! Un hombre joven y valiente como tú no le tendría miedo a una pobre viejecita como yo, ¿cierto?

El ojivioleta se limitó a asentir. A pesar de su aspecto inocente, esa anciana de largos cabellos blancos tenía algo que le producía escalofríos. De inmediato se reprendió por pensar de esa manera. Se suponía que no debía juzgar a otros sólo por su apariencia. Ya había hecho eso con Berwald y no dejaba de arrepentirse.

"_¿Huh? Por qué…"_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Verdad que últimamente se sorprendía pensando en el de lentes con demasiada frecuencia, mucha más de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero, ¿por qué?

La viejita carraspeó y fue entonces que el rubio recordó que seguía ahí.

-¿Estabas cocinando?-cuestionó curiosa.

-Um…sí-respondió el príncipe, que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso-Iba a hornear un pastel.

-Oh, ya veo. Estoy segura que te quedará muy bien-comentó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la masa amorfa-¿Podría ser que lo estuvieras haciendo para alguien especial?

-¿Y cómo lo sabe?-preguntó, sorprendido porque hubiera adivinado sus intenciones.

-Bueno, tengo algo de experiencia en estas cosas aunque no lo creas-se obligó a mantener su sonrisa-El amor realmente es algo maravilloso.

-¡No es amo…!

-¡Y!-se apresuró a interrumpirlo-Si quisieras tomar en cuenta un consejito, creo que tengo algo aquí que podría ayudarte con ese alguien especial…

La mujer se dispuso a buscar algo en la cesta que llevaba, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por un ladrido y por algo que le golpeo el rostro, dejando escapar una exclamación y comenzando a dar de manotazos para liberarse de la bola de pelos blanca que la atacaba.

-¡Hanatamago!-llamó el joven príncipe a su mascota, pero no lo escuchó.

La cachorrita saltó por la ventana en el instante que presintió que algo no iba bien, y no se equivocaba, sus instintos nunca lo hacían.

Continuó saltando y mordiendo los bordes de la capa negra de la intrusa, esperando con eso ahuyentarla y que se fuera. Inclusive le enseñaba los colmillos y gruñía, buscando verse lo más agresiva posible para asustarla.

-¡Hana, basta!

Para ese entonces el ojivioleta ya había salido y no perdió tiempo en tomar a su mascota para que dejara en paz a la anciana.

-¿Qué no te da vergüenza?-la reprendió después de colocarla de vuelta en el suelo y ver si la otra estaba así-Tratar así a una pobre anciana…

Hanatamago lloriqueó y bajó las orejas, pero volvió a gruñirle a la vieja preocupada por lo cerca que estaba de su amo, lo que no pasó inadvertido.

-¡Hana!-volvió a regañarla-Hablo en serio, no eres así-le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la mujer, quien volvió a la realidad tras revisar rápidamente que el contenido de su canasta siguiera intacto y hasta se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que castigarte, tendrás que quedarte afuera-sentenció seriamente-¡De verdad lo lamento!-se dirigió a la anciana mientras la invitaba a pasar a la casa, cerrando la puerta después-No sé qué pasó, Hana es una perrita muy dulce. Nunca había hecho eso antes.

-No hay problema, en serio-aseguró ella, mirando fugazmente a la ventana y apenas disimulando una sonrisa al contemplar los intentos inútiles por la cachorra para entrar de un salto-Como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado, quisiera darte algo…

Entonces sacó una hermosa y enorme manzana roja de su cesta y se la ofreció.

-No puedo aceptarla-la rechazó de inmediato Tino-No después de lo que pasó…

-Está reposada en vodka.

-Bueno, sería muy descortés de mi parte rechazar tan generoso regalo-tomó la fruta y la contempló dudando.

Aun afuera, Hanatamago seguía percibiendo el claro peligro, pero no podía entrar a pesar de todos sus intentos. Aunque eso no quería decir que iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

Alzó la nariz y comenzó a olfatear, moviéndose en varias direcciones hasta que finalmente percibió un aroma: el de ese hombre alto y con esos extraños cristales sobre sus ojos que siempre estaba al pendiente de su amo.

No lo pensó dos veces para echar a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus patitas. Esperaba no demorar demasiado.

De regreso al taller de los nórdicos, Dinamarca y Noruega habían finalizado de hacer el inventario, Sealand y Ladonia terminaban de pintar y decorar su más reciente obra y Suecia terminaba de contarle su triste historia de amor imposible a Islandia, aguardando impaciente por su veredicto final.

-Si ese tal príncipe Iván es tan importante para Tino, ¿por qué no fue con él en lugar de perderse en el bosque?

El de lentes lo pensó con cuidado antes de responder.

-P'ra no p'nerlo en p'ligro porque lo qu'ere demas'ado-le resultó especialmente difícil pronunciar eso-P'ra pr'tegerlo.

-Podría ser, pero Tino nunca nos habló de él-lo rebatió el joven peliblanco-Y además la única vez que lo hizo estaba borracho.

Suecia guardó silencio buscando algún argumento para rebatirlo. Islandia decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Al principio pensé que Noruega detestaba a Dinamarca por sobre todas las cosas-comenzó a decir y el otro lo miro algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema-Me costó mucho tiempo comprender que no era así –y pensaba que hubiera estado mejor de no haberlo averiguado nunca-Ustedes dos son más fáciles de leer. Honestamente, no sé si Tino te ama o no, pero…-agregó cuando el otro nórdico agachó la cabeza-puedo asegurarte que no le eres indiferente y eso por sí sólo ya es un inicio. Me atrevería a decir que le agradas bastante. De ti depende si quieres seguir llorando y lamentarte o tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

El más alto no pudo evitar sorprenderse. En primer lugar, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto y de manera corrida, si bien no era tan callado como su hermano pero igual era bastante inusual. En segundo, no se imaginó que pudiera ser tan observador. Y por último, todas sus palabras no eran más que la pura verdad. En momentos así recordaba que Islandia ya no era un niño.

Estuvo a punto de decírselo y también darle las gracias, pero una serie de ladridos llamaron su atención.

-¡Miren quién está aquí!-exclamó entusiasta del líder de los nórdicos mientras la cachorrita ladraba y saltaba y se paraba en sus dos patitas-Seguro te aburriste de estar encerrada en la casa, ¿no?

Suecia se aproximó y Hanatamago se acercó a él, mordiendo y tirando de su pantalón tratando de moverlo sin ningún resultado.

-¡No puedes morder a papá!-la reprendió Sealand, pero la canina no lo escuchó.

El mayor encontraba bastante extraño su comportamiento. Hanatamago normalmente era muy tranquila y en el tiempo que Tino llevaba con ellos nunca lo había dejado sólo, entonces por qué…

Palideció de inmediato cuando la realización le llegó casi como si un balde de agua fría de le cayera encima. Por más que lo pensaba, sólo podía encontrar una razón para que la fiel mascota abandonara a su amo.

-Tenemos que irnos-a Noruega le bastó con observarlo para adivinar lo que seguramente sucedía-Tino está en peligro.

-¿Crees que la reina loca lo encontró?-cuestionó Dinamarca y apenas oírlo, Suecia corrió a abrir un cofre que ocultaban bajo una manta vieja y del que sacó una majestuosa espada-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-No hay tiempo que perder-el del rulito flotante le lanzó una gran hacha que atrapó sin ningún problema y él tomó una ballesta.

-U'tedes qu'dense aquí-ordenó el de lentes a sus hijos a pesar de saber que no le harían caso-Islandia, c'ídalos.

-Ni crean que voy a…¡Hey!

El peliblanco apenas y tuvo tiempo de guardar una daga cuando los más pequeños ya habían salido corriendo tras Hanatamago seguidos de cerca por los mayores. No tuvo oportunidad de quejarse y decidió enfocarse en seguirlos.

-Entonces…se supone que esta manzana es mágica, ¿cierto?

La anciana asintió en respuesta.

-Así es-le sonrió y el otro volvió a tener un escalofrío-solo una mordida y todos tus sueños se volverán realidad.

El príncipe la miro lleno de escepticismo. Le resultaba imposible creer que una simple manzana tuviera tal poder. Pero si realmente decía la verdad, entonces era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Podría desear que Natalya se fuera y sus padres regresaran, que el reino volviera a estar en órden. Podría pedir también que a sus nuevos amigos nunca les faltara nada y tuvieran una vida tranquila y libre de problemas. Podría desear que Suecia…

"_¿Por qué es que sigo pensando en él?"_ se cuestionó y sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos. Se percató que la mujer aún estaba ahí y regresó su atención a la fruta.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que perder-dejó escapar un suspiro-quiero decir, es solamente una manzana. No es como si fuera a morir por darle una mordidita…

-¡Pero claro que no!-disimuló su nerviosismo con una risa bastante fingida que el otro no logró descifrar-Vamos dale un gran mordisco.

Sucedió demasiado rápido. Apenas hubo mordido la manzana, el príncipe se desplomó en el suelo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar la celebración de Natalya, ya despojada de su disfraz, ni los gritos preocupados llamándolo.

-¡Al fin! ¡Soy la más hermosa del reino!-exclamó triunfal la malvada reina.

Nada podría salir mal ya. Sólo había una única forma de romper la maldición: el beso de amor verdadero. Pero claro que eso no ocurriría, porque al tener el camino libre, haría que el príncipe Iván se enamorara de ella y que olvidara que alguna vez conoció a Tino. Sin mencionar que al verlo ahí, inmóvil, los nórdicos lo tomarían por muerto y lo enterrarían sin pensarlo.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!

Natalya calló de golpe cuando los otros habitantes de la cabaña hicieron su aparición.

-Responde…-Dinamarca la señaló amenazante con su hacha. Entre Noruega e Islandia se las ingeniaban para mantener a los pequeños atrás en caso que algo más pasara y Suecia no perdió tiempo en llegar al lado de Tino.

Instintivamente, acarició con delicadeza el rostro del ojivioleta. Su piel estaba increíblemente fría y no respiraba. Sin embargo, parecía como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

-No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en ti ni en nadie de tu preciosa familia-pronunció las palabras con desprecio- Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora me marcharé y ustedes podrán seguir con sus patéticas vidas.

Suecia decidió que había sido suficiente y la atacó con todas sus fuerzas. No era alguien violento y mucho menos se consideraba capaz de atacar a una mujer. Pero si alguien se lo merecía, era sin duda Natalya.

La reina apenas y consiguió retroceder, pero no salió del todo ilesa. Algunos mechones de su largo cabello fueron cortados y apenas lo notó su furia se hizo más grande.

-¡Vamos papá, tu puedes!-animaba el pequeño Sealand, retenido por Noruega.

-¡Yo también quiero pelear!-Ladonia forcejeaba para liberarse, pero Islandia lo tenía bien sujeto.

La mujer les dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y al instante guardaron silencio. El de lentes no lo dudó para interponerse entre ella y los pequeños. Dinamarca y Noruega lo imitaron. Habían fallado en proteger a Tino, pero no permitirían que hiciera daño a los niños.

-No más reina benevolente, han colmado mi paciencia-hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y un fuerte viento llenó todo el lugar-No obstante, les daré una última oportunidad. Pero si realmente están tan decididos a vengarlo-indicó despectivamente a Tino-Los estaré esperando en el castillo, ¡vayan si se atreven!

Los tres se lanzaron sobre ella, pero Natalya fue más rápida y desapareció en un remolino negro, dejando tras de sí a unos desconsolados nórdicos.

A pesar del poco tiempo que habían convivido juntos, todos consideraban a Tino como un miembro más de la familia, por lo que era especialmente difícil verlo así y más sabiendo que nunca despertaría y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Hanatamago se mantenía cerca de su amo, hasta que Sealand se acercó a ella y la abrazó, rompiendo en llanto. Islandia y Noruega se mantenían en silencio, ambos tomados de la mano intentando consolarse el uno al otro. Incluso Dinamarca estaba inusualmente serio y ni se molestaba en alegar que si se tallaba los ojos era por el polvo y no por otra cosa. Ladonia sostenía la placa de madera en la que hubiera estado trabajando con el rubiecito, una que decía "Te queremos mamá" con las letras pintadas en colores y que ya nunca tendría oportunidad de entregar. Para desahogarse, la alzó con toda la intención de lanzarla al suelo, pero la mano del de lentes sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Fue hasta entonces que el niño se permitió dejar escapar sus lágrimas mientras su padre lo abrazaba.

Suecia no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para consolar a sus hijos, o a cualquiera de los otros nórdicos. Él mismo estaba completamente destrozado. Si no hubieran demorado tanto, si hubieran llegado antes, su hubiera hablando con Tino para decirle…

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Nada de eso importaba ya.

-¿Por qué le hicieron eso?-cuestionó Sealand entre sollozos, pero nadie le respondió-Si él era bueno…¿por qué? ¡No es justo!

Ciertamente no lo era. Pero ya no podían hacer nada… ¿o sí?

El más alto se entretuvo el contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil del príncipe por unos instantes. Tino se había ido y ya no podrían remediarlo. Pero eso tampoco quería decir que permitiría que su muerte quedara impune. No seguiría lamentándose. Definitivamente iba a tomarle la palabra a Natalya y hacerle una corta visita. Y no fue el único que pensó así.

-Hoy me siento de humor para pelear-sonrió Dinamarca mientras tomaba su hacha y a su lado Noruega buscó la ballesta.

Suecia arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, pero el otro no se molestó en dejarlo hablar.

-¿En serio crees que te dejaremos ir solo? ¡Eso jamás!-le lanzó la espada-El rey no puede abandonar a sus súbditos, además no eres el único que apreciaba a Tino.

-¿Papá?-lo llamó tímidamente el pequeño Sealand-Pro…promete que vas a volver…por favor-pidió suplicante.

-Lo h'ré-asintió decidido mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de su hijo con su pulgar-Lo pr'meto-agregó viendo a la preocupada cachorrita que su hijo sostenía. Ella tampoco quería perder más amos.

Ladonia avanzó hacia él, no decidido si mirarlo o mantener la vista en el suelo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Suecia le acarició la cabeza y asintió cuando el pelirrojo lo contempló sorprendido. A pesar de su actitud, sabía muy bien lo que realmente sentía y su miedo por quedarse sólo de nuevo.

-Cu…cuídate…papá…

Aunque el que lo llamara así fue totalmente inesperado, pero inmediatamente después recibió una patada para compensar…aunque no le dolió en lo absoluto pero aparentó que sí.

-Contamos contigo para protegerlos a ellos y a la cabaña-instruyó Noruega al peliblanco-Será peligroso.

-Por hoy te toca ser el adulto a cargo-lo despeinó Dinamarca, pasando por alto su inconformidad-Confiamos en ti.

-Van a pelear contra una bruja loca, por supuesto que será peligroso-repuso de inmediato apartándolo de un manotazo-No hagan nada demasiado estúpido, sobre todo tú…hermano.

El líder abrió muy grandes los ojos por la grata sorpresa. Nunca antes lo había llamado así y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir enérgicamente. Se había quedado mucho de la impresión e Islandia aprovechó para dirigirse a Noruega.

-Si regresas completo, prometo decirte hermano mayor.

-Acabas de hacerlo-repuso esbozando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que sólo el otro pudo notar.

-Cómo sea-se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la mirada.

Y así, los nórdicos mayores partieron decididos a enfrentar a Natalya, sin sospechar que eso era justamente lo que la malvada reina esperaba que hicieran.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya no tuve tiempo de responderlos en este capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que los leí y en serio se los agradesco! Para el próximo si los responderé.<p>

Entre otras cosas…caigo en cuenta que Natalya es uno de los personajes que más uso para villanos en mis historias (bueno, y Rusia también pero eso no aplica aquí…no del todo XD), pero no es que me caiga mal! Es que es tan fácil ponerla así…estoy pensando en escribir algo con ella pero donde no sea la mala sólo para variar. Todavía no se qué…pensaré en eso para mantenerme despierta en clases XD.

Lograrán los nórdicos derrotar a Natalya? ¿Y qué pasará con Tino? Si quieren saber que pasa…**lean y dejen reviews!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora! Para variar se me complicaron las cosas. La escuela, los finales, la graduación y otros asuntillos por ahí me ocasionaron un pequeño bloqueo. Tuve que partir el final en 2 porque me estaba quedando medio largo, de modo que la segunda parte no demoraré mucho en subirla. Ahora sí, el gran final!

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Algo que ni Suecia ni Noruega admitirían nunca, era que reconocían que los dotes de Dinamarca como guerrero y estratega no debían pasarse por alto. No en balde en el pasado gozó de una gran reputación como valiente caballero. Misma que se vio arruinada el día que conoció a un cierto joven rubio y a su hermano menor.<p>

Noruega efectivamente había embrujado a una aldea entera, pero fue para proteger al entonces pequeño Islandia cuando lo acusaron injustamente de practicar la brujería. Obviamente no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su hermanito.

Dinamarca fue enviado con la misión atraparlo, pero los planes cambiaron cuando conoció al presunto culpable. Porque por más ilógico e irracional que fuera, él sí que creía que los cuentos de hadas y el amor a primera vista podían ser verdad.

Y fue así como a pesar de la negativa de Noruega y la indiferencia de Islandia, el caballero renunció a su título y se auto impuso la misión de protegerlos. Tiempo después llegó Suecia y cuando adoptó a Sealand y Ladonia parecía que la familia al fin estaba completa. Entonces apareció Tino.

Por ningún motivo iban a permitir que alguien lastimara a un miembro de su familia y se quedara sin castigo.

La sospecha de que se trataba de una trampa se hizo más evidente al no encontrar soldados o guardias que se interpusieran en su paso por el castillo. Seguramente Natalya estaba demasiado confiada en que podría detenerlos por su cuenta. Ya habían podido presenciar una muestra de su poder y eso no hizo más que ponerlos aún más en alerta.

-Noru, si fueras una reina, bruja loca y narcisista, ¿Dónde te esconderías?

El aludido no se molestó en responder e intercambió una rápida mirada con Suecia, quién solamente asintió.

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo-se quejó Dinamarca.

-Cállate y haz algo útil-lo reprendió Noruega. Él y Suecia buscaban algo en las paredes.

El de lentes notó un retrato de la reina sentada en su trono. Tras ella se encontraba una puerta. Lo analizó con detenimiento y exploró sus alrededores. A diferencia de la pintura, ahí no había ninguna puerta. A menos que…

Se acercó con cautela hasta el trono e inspeccionó con cuidado la pared detrás de él. Sobre todo se percató de que uno de los ladrillos estaba especialmente gastado. Aunque dudando, lo tocó para revisarlo mejor y un ruido resonó en todo el salón.

Los otros dos acudieron de inmediato a su lado, a tiempo para observar la nueva entrada que acababa de aparecer. Natalya debía estar ahí.

-Tenemos que decidir qué hacer-les dijo el líder-Después de todo se trata de una bruja, y no podemos asegurar que…¡Hey!-exclamó cuando Suecia lo pasó de largo y entró sin más

Noruega se sorprendió por lo inusual de la escena, ya que normalmente tenía a ser al revés. Y sin embargo, podía comprender perfectamente a Suecia. De haber estado en su lugar, probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma forma.

-¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo!-le gritó un muy enfadado-¡Su!-y fue tras él.

El nórdico restante dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y los siguió. Dado que ninguno de los parecía pensar con claridad en ese momento (algo extraño tratándose del más alto), le correspondía a él asegurarse de ser racional del grupo y asegurarse que salieran de ahí ilesos.

Los tres se tomaron unos instantes antes de continuar avanzando. La habitación estaba casi en total obscuridad y apenas y podían ver por dónde se movían. Sin embargo, tenían la certeza de que no estaban solos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Dinamarca señaló un punto en específico del cuarto y ni se molestó en esperar a que los otros dos dijeran algo para ir a investigar. Resulta que se trataba de unas cortinas que debían estar cubriendo algo muy importante. O al menos eso fue lo que dedujo.

Les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que se prepararan por si resultaba ser algo peligroso y así descubrió…

-Un espejo-observó Noruega.

-Supongo que tratándose de una persona tan maniaca y vanidosa como ella era más que obvio que tuviera uno-opinó el líder mientras lo examinaba con cuidado.

-Así como es obvio que te hace falta un cerebro.

De inmediato se pusieron en guardia. Finalmente, Natalya había aparecido.

-Debo confesar que por un momento pensé que serian más inteligentes y se quedarían en esa sucia cabaña-se aproximó hacia ellos avanzando con completa naturalidad-Pero ahora tendrán que pagar las consecuencias.

-R'grésame a T'no-demandó Suecia en tono severo y amenazándola con su espada.

-¿Para qué? Él ni siquiera te ama-la malvada reina soltó una despectiva carcajada-¿En serio crees que vale la pena?

Si bien se mostró algo abatido por sus palabras, no demoró en recobrar su ímpetu cuando Dinamarca y Noruega se colocaron a su lado. Tenían un propósito y no se irían hasta cumplirlo.

-No i'porta-cuando habló, la otra dejó de reír-S'lo r'grésalo.

Aún si eso significaba renunciar a él definitivamente, no importaba. Le bastaba con saber que Tino iba a estar bien. O, si es que ya no podían hacer nada al respecto, estaba más que dispuesto a cobrar venganza en su nombre.

-Es muy tarde para eso.

Natalya hizo un movimiento de manos y unas sombras aparecieron de la nada. Se movían generando remolinos y golpeaban a los nórdicos sin que pudieran hacer algo por esquivaras. Eran demasiado rápidas.

Lo que no se imaginaba, era que estaba por llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Noruega se las arregló para avanzar hasta interponerse entre la malvada reina y los otros. Tras él apareció un destello verdoso que duro por apenas unos segundos, pero que fue más que suficiente para detener de golpe el hechizo de la bruja.

-Así que conoces un par de trucos…-comentó en respuesta a la desafiante mirada del nórdico-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte…¡Pero necesitas algo más si quieres vencerme!

Suecia decidió aprovechar la distracción momentánea para correr hacia ella con su espada en alto más que dispuesto a atacar. En medio de su arrebato, no consiguió ver que las sombras se reagrupaban, ni tampoco escuchó la advertencia de Dinamarca.

Para cuando se percato del peligro, algo lo derribó, ocasionando que sus lentes cayeran lejos de él. Antes de poder levantarse por su cuenta, lo mismo que lo arrojó al suelo se encargó de hacerlo, sujetándolo con fuerza e impidiéndole moverse.

Anticipándose a los otros dos nórdicos, la bruja convocó más criaturas para rodearlos y que así tuvieran que enfocarse en defenderse en lugar de rescatar a su compañero.

-Tengo una deuda pendiente contigo…-tomó un mechón de su cabello, bastante más corto a comparación del resto-Me pregunto si tal vez debería convertirte en sapo…o mejor aún, empezar con esos otros dos mocosos…

-No d'jaré que l'stimes a mis h'jos-comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

-Realmente no estás en posición de hacer amenazas-se burló Natalya.

-¡Pero nosotros sí!

Finalmente, Dinamarca consiguió abrirse paso a base de hachazos. Nunca antes Suecia se sintió tan feliz de verlo.

-Mira, la verdad creo que le harías un gran favor transformándolo en sapo…

Y mientras Noruega lo liberaba, Suecia pensó que después de todo no estaba tan feliz.

-Pero conozco a un cierto par que jamás me perdonarían si le pasara algo- la señaló amenazante con su hacha-Y tampoco puedo dejar que lastimes a alguien de mi familia…

El líder de inmediato arremetió contra ella e incluso consiguió hacerle un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, algo que por supuesto la enfureció. Natalya no iba a ser derrotada tan fácilmente y con la ayuda de su cuchillo consiguió bloquearlo. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que estaba en una muy clara desventaja, dado que los otros dos nórdicos ingresaron a la pelea una vez que se deshicieron del resto de criaturas.

-Admito que quizás los haya subestimado-concedió a la vez que retrocedía y discretamente ocultaba su mano derecha tras su espalda-Pero sigo siendo la reina, la más hermosa del reino…¡Y ustedes no me vencerán!

Les lanzó su cuchillo con fuerza, si bien los tres consiguieron esquivarlo, pero no fue más que una distracción. Su verdadera intención había sido invocar a una nueva horda de sombras y no lo pensó dos veces para hacer que atacaran al responsable de haber desfigurado su hermoso rostro.

Lo único que los otros pudieron hacer, fue contemplar atónitos como Dinamarca yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Suecia arrojó su espada y corrió a examinarlo. Noruega estaba demasiado impresionado como para siquiera reaccionar hasta que la risa de la reina lo devolvió al mundo real. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Y ahora qué, pretenden vengarlo también?

Pero no le respondió. A cambio, avanzó hacia ella con completa determinación.

-Dinamarca es una total molestia…-comenzó a decir-Es ruidoso, fastidioso…-en sus mano se formó una luz verde que disparó a donde estaba Suecia con el nórdico inconsciente para evitar que las sombras se acercaran a ellos-Hace lo que quiere sin considerar las opiniones de los demás y sólo entiende lo que le conviene-un destello apareció tras él por apenas unos segudos-Supongo que debes estar pensando que debería estar agradecido por librarme un sujeto tan insoportable, ¿verdad?

Natalya no dijo nada. Sintió como si algo pasara junto a ella, si bien lo único que consiguió divisar fue un rápido resplandor verdoso que le produjo escalofríos. Inútilmente quiso conjurar más criaturas, pero Noruega las destruyó todas sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Falso.

El usualmente serio y frío rubio ahora reflejaba una gran ira en su rostro, sobre todo en su mirada. Le bastó con un simple ademán para materializar un ente mucho más grande que las sombras de la reina. El extraño ser, obedeciendo la orden de su amo, mandó a volar a la malvada reina al otro extremo de la habitación, ocasionando que se impactara de lleno contra el espejo colgado en la pared.

Suecia estaba bastante sorprendido por la muestra de poder de su compañero. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan fuerte…o pronunciar tantas palabras juntas. Se aparto un poco para permitirle que se acercara y le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarlo en cuanto notó la preocupación oculta en su mirada. Dinamarca aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-R'spira, s'lo e'ta inc'nciente.

Y como para comprobar lo que decía, el nórdico de cabellos desordenados en ese momento reaccionó. Emitió un quejido y le dirigió una sonrisa a los dos, si bien acabó centrando su atención en su querido Noru.

-¿Qué tal un beso para que tu príncipe despierte?

Contuvo la respiración cuando aparentemente el otro obedeció su petición, sin embargo…

-Idiota.

En lugar de beso recibió otro golpe que lo dejó retorciéndose del dolor. El de lentes no estaba seguro si burlarse o sentir algo de compasión por su líder.

-¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?

Suecia respondió negando con la cabeza y Noruega disimuló un suspiro de alivio.

-Ni una palabra de lo que pasó-exigió en tono amenazante.

-Pr'metido-se apresuró a asegurarle. Luego del desplante que le tocó presenciar, lo que menos quería era acabar como Natalya.

Hablando de la reina, justo acababa de levantarse. Tenía la ropa rasgada y el cabello desordenado, lo que la hacía ver como una de las típicas brujas de los cuentos.

-Esto no se quedará así. Voy a…¿Huh?

Al tratar de dar un paso, un sonido llamó su atención. El piso se encontraba lleno de cristales del espejo contra el que se había estrellado y pisó uno sin querer.

-¡No,no!-exclamó histérica, ocasionando que los nórdicos se pusieran en guardia-¡¿Tienen idea de lo que hicieron?

Se inclinó desesperada para recoger los fragmentos, pero en el mismo instante que tocó uno, su mano comenzó a desvanecerse. Debido a alguna fuerza inexplicable, el resto de los cristales se alzaron solos y comenzaron a unirse, recuperando la forma del espejo y apareciendo en él el reflejo de la reina, quien dejó escapar un grito. Una brisa helada llenó todo el salón.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Dinamarca al ver que Natalya trataba de correr hacia ellos, y tomó su hacha por si acaso. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada.

El viento se concentró en el espejo recién formado y pese a su resistencia, acabó por jalarla hasta introducirla en él, produciéndose entonces un gran resplandor que les impidió ver qué más sucedió.

Noruega fue el primero en recobrar la visibilidad, percatándose de que alguien más se encontraba en el lugar que antes ocupara la malvada bruja.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó entusiasta el desconocido, un hombre de cabello blanco-Mi gran genialidad es demasiada como para seguir atrapada en ese estúpido espejo-se dio la vuelta y descubrió que no estaba solo-Así que ustedes fueron los que encerraron a la bruja…nada mal, supongo…no es como si necesitara ayuda porque soy tan awesome que pude haberme liberado en cualquier mome…¡Hey!-protestó cuando Suecia le apuntó con su espada-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?¡Baja eso, ahora!

-Id'ntificate-demandó sin obedecerlo.

-Soy Gilbert Beildchsmit, el caballero más awesome de todo el mundo. Esa bruja loca me encerró en el espejo porque es una metiche amargada sin sentido del humor.

-Te burlaste de ella y no sabías que te estaba escuchando.

-¡¿Cómo supiste!-cuestionó sorprendido a Noruega, quien simplemente suspiró y murmuró algo parecido a "estoy rodeado de idiotas"-Quiero decir, me gustaría quedarme y seguirlos premiando con mi genialidad, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer…no puedo recordar la última vez que fui a un bar.

-¡Te comprendo totalmente!-Dinamarca le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y los otros dos simplemente lo ignoraron-Pero antes de que te vayas, pensamos que tal vez nuestro amigo haya sido hechizado, ¿cómo podemos revertirlo?

-Natalya guardaba todos sus hechizos en ese libro-señaló un estante donde sobresalía uno muy grueso y de portada dorada-Pero si fuera ustedes, quemaría esa cosa sin dudarlo. Ahora, si me permiten…

Tras lo cual se apresuró a salir antes que le dijeran otra cosa. Lo único que Gilbert quería era dejar seco el bar y hacer de cuenta que esa horrible experiencia nunca ocurrió. Y tal vez buscar a una cierta hada de cabello castaño que seguramente lo había extrañado mucho (eso o lo golpearía con su sartén hasta dejarlo inconsciente por desaparecer sin más).

-Pero que tipo tan agradable-el líder se despidió agitando la mano-Me gustaría salir a beber con él alguna vez.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos-lo reprendió Noruega y se lo llevó jalándolo de la oreja en lo que Suecia iba a buscar el libro.

Una vez que la desaparición de Natalya se hizo conocida, se hicieron grandes festejos celebrando el fin de la tirana. Si bien eso no dejó de lado el grave problema al que debían enfrentarse. Sin el príncipe para asumir el trono y gobernar, nadie más podría hacerlo y eventualmente el reino se perdería, si es que algún otro no trataba de invadirlo aprovechándose de la situación. Lo que nadie sospechaba, era cuál había sido el verdadero destino del joven príncipe.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos de los nórdicos, Tino seguía sin despertar. La posibilidad de que en realidad hubiera sido asesinado y no hechizado cobraba más fuerza. Y sin embargo, el ojivioleta siempre mantuvo su belleza. Lucía como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

Aunque descubrieron muchas otras cosas interesantes (y algunas que hubieran deseado nunca saber), libro de Natalya fue de poca utilidad. Seguramente previniendo que algo así pasara, se tomó la molestia de arrancar algunas páginas. Realmente no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

Era difícil decir quienes lo lamentaban más. Por una parte, Sealand y Ladonia lamentaban la pérdida de no sólo alguien al que querían profundamente, sino que además llegaron a considerarlo como su madre. Mientras que Suecia no dejaba de arrepentirse por nunca confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia lo veían desgastarse día a día, demasiado ocupado en confortar y cuidar a sus pequeños y pasar el resto de su tiempo al lado de Tino.

Si bien el príncipe no reaccionaba, eso no impedía que Suecia le hablara y se quedara con él tomando su mano, pidiéndole que despertara, finalmente admitiendo lo mucho que lo quería y asegurándole que estaba bien si no le correspondía. Lo único que de verdad deseaba era verlo bien.

Hasta Hanatamago lo estaba resintiendo mucho. La cachorrita estaba bastante desanimada y prácticamente no se apartaba de su amo.

-Vamos, tiene que haber algo que no hayamos pensado todavía.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una larga mirada entre ellos y centraron su atención en el líder del grupo.

-Ya lo hemos intentado todo-comenzó Noruega.

-Y nada ha funcionado-concluyó Islandia.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo!-siguió insistiendo.

Los otros dos guardaron silencio y lo observaron recorrer la sala cual león enjaulado. También ellos lamentaban lo sucedido con Tino, pero preocupándose y gritando no conseguirían nada. Lo mejor que podían hacer era conservar la cabeza fría, por más difícil que fuera y tratar de encontrar otra solución.

-¡Ay!

Ambos lo observaron tropezar y caer al suelo sin inmutarse.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien-dijo cuando Islandia caminó hacia él, si bien el peliblanco lo pasó de largo y recogió el objeto que lo hizo tropezar.

-Es un libro de cuentos. Creo que es de Sealand.

-¡Ese niño!-exclamó Dinamarca mientras se levantaba-¿Cuántas veces hay que decirle que no deje sus cosas tiradas por ahí?

-Tú haces lo mismo-comentó Noruega.

-Quizás, pero el punto es…¿Dijiste libro de cuentos?-Islandia asintió-Déjame verlo.

El mayor procedió a hojearlo con cuidado, moviendo los labios pronunciando pasajes y frases cortas de las historias como si estuviera buscando algo en especial. Los otros no sabían qué pretendía.

-¡Eso es! Miren…-se los acercó para que pudieran leerlo-No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta si era tan obvio.

Se los acercó para que lo leyeran y a cambio recibió miradas llenas de escepticismo.

-Un beso de amor verdadero.

-Eso es ridículo-opinó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Nunca funcionará-expresó el menor.

-En los cuentos siempre funciona. Además no es como si tuviéramos muchas alternativas-dejó escapar un suspiro-¿Qué tenemos que perder?

Y antes que pudieran objetar algo más, fue los nórdicos faltantes para contarles sobre su gran descubrimiento.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

El primero en opinar fue Ladonia y Noruega e Islandia murmuraron un "te lo dijimos". Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo.

-¡Qué buena idea!-asintió Sealand con un entusiasmo que hacía mucho no veían en él-Estoy seguro que funcionará, ¿y tú, papá?-se giró para observar al más alto, que en esos momentos estaba teniendo una crisis de sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Ven? Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas-sonrió orgulloso-¡Su! Ahora te toca a ti.

El aludido regresó al mundo real de golpe y se señaló por si no había entendido bien.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más que sea alto, use lentes y tenga una cara capaz de asustar a los monstruos por aquí?-el líder prácticamente lo jaló, ignorando el claro gruñido de advertencia cortesía del otro-¡Así que ve y dale un gran beso!-lo empujó, haciendo que por poco se cayera sobre el príncipe durmiente.

Suecia se detuvo apenas a milímetros que sus labios tocaran los del ojivioleta. Se sonrojó intensamente y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su mente. No pudo evitar sino cuestionarse por estar pensando…cosas cuando Tino continuaba en ese estado. Al final tomó aire y acercó su rostro lentamente, sin embargo…

-No pu'do.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?-cuestionó Dinamarca en voz alta lo que todos pensaron.

-No pu'do-acabó por separarse y desvió la mirada-No f'ncionará, no c'nmigo-aclaró.

-¿Ya no lo quieres?-quiso saber un muy preocupado Peter y su padre guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Lo qu'ero, y m'cho-aseguró con determinación-Por eso no pu'do h'cerlo-pronunció sin atreverse a mirar al príncipe-T'no ama algu'en más.

-¡Es imposible!-exclamó el nórdico mayor-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó?

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar-intervino Islandia-Nunca lo dijo abiertamente.

-¿Y de quién se supone que está enamorado?-preguntó Noruega.

-Del pr'ncipe Iván.

En el instante que Suecia lo nombró, los demás palidecieron de la impresión. Realmente no se lo esperaban. Todos menos los dos pequeños.

-¿Quién ese príncipe Iván?-el niño pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos esperando por una respuesta.

-Es el gobernante del reino de Rusia-comenzó a explicar el rubio del rulito flotante-Él es…

-¡Un loco maniaco psicópata completamente desquiciado!-mientras hablaba, Dinamarca tuvo un escalofrío. Ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos de sus épocas de caballero-No sé que le vio Tino, seguro estaba ebrio o algo.

Sin embargo, para Suecia era obvio lo que debían hacer.

-T'nemos que ll'varselo.

-¿Te volviste loco?-preguntó el antes caballero, opinión compartida por los demás, especialmente Sealand y Ladonia.

-Es el ún'co que pu'de r'mper el h'chizo-admitió con dificultad y vaya que le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Sobre todo por la forma en que sus hijos lo miraban-No t'nemos otra opc'ón.

Sabía bien lo que hacer eso implicaba. Una vez que llevaran con Iván y lo despertara, sería el perfecto "y vivieron felices para siempre". Sólo que él no estaba incluido. Pero a pesar de todo, era lo correcto y con qué Tino pudiera ser feliz era más que suficiente.

Aprovechando que los otros estaban distraídos, se permitió acariciar el rostro del ojivioleta con delicadeza para después armarse de valor y acercar sus labios lentamente…

Lástima que acabó por arrepentirse y en lugar de su plan original depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Vas a e'tár b'en-le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, si bien el príncipe no podía verlo-Lo pr'meto.

Y otra cosa que nadie, ni siquiera Suecia pudo notar, fue la lágrima solitaria que resbaló por el rostro de Tino.


	6. Chapter 6

El viaje a Rusia transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad y en un ambiente de gran solemnidad y algo sombrío. Además, contrario a las recomendaciones hechas, Suecia consiguió salirse con la suya y durante todo el trayecto llevó al ojivioleta en brazos.

Gracias a la insistencia de los más jóvenes, se decidió que irían todos juntos. Incluso Hanatamago pudo acompañarlos. Lo cierto era que no querían perderse la que probablemente sería su última oportunidad para poder hablar con Tino.

-Tino no puede querer a ese príncipe Iván, no debe-protestaba el pequeño Sealand.

-Pues lo hace, así que resígnate-respondió enfadado Ladonia.

-Es que no puede ser-insistió el rubiecito-Vi cuando estaba con papá y los dos parecían muy felices.

-Como sea, ya no importa-lo rebatió sin dudar su hermano adoptivo-Tino se quedará con el príncipe, vivirá en el castillo y se olvidará de nosotros.

-¡No lo hará!

-¡Si lo hará!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-B'sta-los silenció su padre-Ll'gamos.

Finalmente, habían arribado al Reino de Rusia y frente a ellos se alzaba el majestuoso palacio hogar del príncipe. Era el momento de decir adiós. Lo único que les restaba por hacer era esperar a que Iván viera a su amigo.

-Lo siento, pero su alteza real dejó muy en claro que no quería que lo molestaran hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tiene que ser una broma-Dinamarca externó en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-De verdad lo siento, pero el príncipe esta…muy ocupado-se disculpó el sirviente, un joven rubio de lentes que lucía bastante nervioso.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que lo tiene tan ocupado?-se le acercó amenazante y el otro se vio obligado a retroceder.

-No estoy autorizado para dar esa información-respondió visiblemente incómodo-Así que por favor les sugiero que…¿Huh?-se percató que el más alto de los recién llegados cargaba a otra persona-¿Tino?

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó el pequeño Sealand. Y no era el único confundido.

-Es...era mi mejor amigo-se acercó para comprobar que se tratara del ojivioleta-Escuché que había muerto. ¿Cómo es qué…?

-Es una historia muy larga-interrumpió el líder-Pero resumiendo, todo fue una trampa de Natalya, puede que Tino no esté muerto de verdad y el único que puede salvarlo es el príncipe Iván. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

Todavía sin comprender bien a qué se referían, el joven sirviente asintió. Si lo que decían era cierto y existía alguna forma en que pudiera ayudar a su amigo, lo haría de buena gana. Aunque eso implicara interrumpir a Iván a mitad de su luna de miel.

Luego de esperar un poco, el príncipe Iván aceptó recibirlos. Si bien sonreía abiertamente, no sentían que estuviera para nada contento. Y sin embargo la persona a su lado, un hombre de cabello largo y negro para nada se veía asustado.

-Eduard, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para interrumpirnos.

El aludido tragó grueso y comenzó a temblar. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Le dirigió una rápida mirada al rubio durmiente para desearle suerte y después emprendió la graciosa huída.

-Queremos que ayudes a nuestro amigo-intervino un inusualmente serio Dinamarca-Una bruja le hizo eso y pensamos que puede regresar a la normalidad si tu lo besas.

-Oh, me halaga que hayan pensado en mí, da-sonrió el príncipe, ocasionando que los niños se esconderán detrás de su padre, Hanatamago gruñera e Islandia inconscientemente se acercara más a su hermano-Pero lamento informarles que no puedo hacer eso. Ahora estoy casado y se supone que al único que puedo besar y hacer uno conmigo…-en ese punto recibió un codazo del hombre a su lado-Es a mi querido Yao.

Suecia sintió como sus esperanzas se destrozaban nuevamente. Iván no amaba a Tino y con ello toda posibilidad de que pudiera despertar había sido eliminada. Aunque tuvo que admitir que tal vez fuera lo mejor. ¿Cómo se sentiría el ojivioleta al saber que su querido príncipe estaba casado con otro? Realmente era muy injusto y cruel.

-Asumo que su amigo debe estar bajo la maldición de una bruja entonces-aru-habló Yao, el pelinegro al lado de Iván.

-Así es-respondió Noruega-Al principio creímos que estaba muerto.

-¿Y qué fue lo que los hizo cambiar de opinión-aru?-cuestionó mientras se acercaba a examinar al rubio durmiente que yacía en su improvisado lecho y en respuesta, Noruega le mostró el libro que habían tomado del castillo de Natalya-Ah, ya veo…

-¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo?-se quejó el nórdico mayor.

-Tu siempre estás perdido…-se burló Islandia.

-Tienen magia negra muy poderosa aquí, deberían haberlo destruido-aru-expresó Yao al hojear el libro.

-Estuvimos buscando una cura para él-el inexpresivo muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro-Pero no funcionó, las páginas fueron arrancadas-le indicó un pasaje en específico.

-"La muerte dormida" ¡Aiyah! Sólo alguien con un corazón verdaderamente malvado se atrevería a usar esa terrible maldición-exclamó profundamente horrorizado-Sin embargo estaban en lo cierto al pensar que tiene cura-aru.

-¿Osea que Tino despertará?-cuestionó ilusionado el pequeño Sealand.

-También acertaron con la cura-aru-hizo una pausa. Iván adivinó la incomodidad de su pareja y puso una mano sobre su hombro-Un beso de amor verdadero es lo único que puede romper la maldición…pero el sentimiento debe ser correspondido-aru. Lo siento mucho-aru.

-Entonces…-el niño empezó a hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir.

-Se quedará así para siempre-terminó por él Ladonia, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y Suecia se apresuró a abrazarlos a ambos, si bien él mismo sentía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

A fin de cuentas, su viaje había sido para nada y el final feliz no existiría.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Todos se giraron para contemplar al sonriente príncipe, quien avanzó solemne y en completo silencio hasta donde se encontraba Tino.

El de lentes contuvo la respiración y se aferró a los pequeños. Acabó por desviar la mirada. Le resultaba imposible de observar la que seguramente sería una tierna escena de amor. Sin embargo…

-¡Iván!-exclamó Yao horrorizado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!-gritó Dinamarca y de fondo podían oírse también los reclamos de Sealand y Ladonia y los ladridos de Hanatamago. Hasta Noruega e Islandia lucían indignados.

En lugar de la dulce imagen que había visualizado, Suecia se encontró con que Iván golpeaba con su puño el pecho del ojivioleta. Lo peor fue que nunca borró la sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo cuando se disponía a detenerlo, algo increíble ocurrió: Tino se incorporó, víctima de un violento acceso de tos que le hizo arrojar lejos una especie de fragmento negrusco.

-Tenía el cuello un poco abultado así que pensé que podría estar ahogándose con algo-explicó tranquilamente mientras el más alto de los nórdicos corría al lado del ojivioleta y le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda-Si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado. Podría tener una costilla rota…o tal vez dos o tres.

Suecia le dirigió una fría mirada y de inmediato regresó su atención hacia el que acababa de despertar. La impresión lo hizo volver a apartarse, lo que Hanatamago aprovechó para ir con su amo y recibirlo con ladridos entusiastas y lamidas cariñosas.

-¡Mamá!-lo llamaron Sealand y Ladonia al mismo tiempo a la vez que lo abrazaban.

-¡No puedo creerlo, en serio estás vivo!-Dinamarca llegó tras ellos y se unió al abrazo de grupo, arrastrando consigo a Noruega e Islandia.

Algo confundido y abrumado por tantas muestras de afecto (y por haber sido llamado "mamá"), el rubio recién vuelto a la vida poco a poco comenzó a asimilar lo sucedido.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? Uh…siento como si me hubiera embestido un toro…-se llevó una mano al pecho (y en ese punto, Yao reprendió a su esposo por haber sido tan brusco)-¡Ah! ¿En dónde está Su?

El aludido, aún en shock, se mantuvo algo apartado del resto. De modo que no se dio cuenta de cuando los otros lo señalaron, ni de cuando Tino se levantó a toda prisa para ir hacia él. Y no fue sino hasta que sintió que rodeaban su cuello y unos labios sobre los suyos que regresó a la realidad, aunque mucho más desconcertado y confundido que antes.

-Te extrañé-la suave voz del ojivioleta lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Te amo…

Ahora sí que todos y sobre todo el mismo Suecia no comprendían qué había pasado. Tino lo adivinó, porque le dirigió una sonrisa y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Admito que al principio no era así-se sonrojó intensamente-Pero cuando estaba inconsciente…no podía ver, pero sí podía escucharte-acarició su rostro con delicadeza-podía sentirte a mi lado tomando mi mano, incluso tus lágrimas…

Fue turno del de lentes para ponerse completamente rojo. Le pareció escuchar la risa de Dinamarca, pero un golpe de parte de Noruega lo hizo callar de golpe.

-Lo que no puedo entender es de donde sacaste la ridícula idea que me gustaba Iván-continuó hablando e Islandia murmuró un rápido "te lo dije" que nadie escuchó-En serio, preferiría que me devoraran los lobos…sin ofender.

-No hay problema, da-repuso con toda la calma del mundo-Ahora que ya todo está bien, Yao y yo queremos seguir nuestra luna de miel así que hagan a favor de marcharse…-lo consideró mejor- a menos que quisieran volverse uno conmigo, en ese caso…

-No le hagan caso-aru-el otro involucrado le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando y los nórdicos decidieron aprovechar para huir mientras podían.

El viaje de regreso contrastó enormemente con el de ida.

Tino no estaba seguro de a quién escuchar, dado que todos estaban muy emocionados por llamar su atención. Bueno, todos excepto por uno, quien irónicamente era la persona con la que más deseaba hablar.

De modo que, cuando finalmente volvieron a su hogar, se apresuró en recurrir a Noruega. Por suerte no demoró en comprender sus planes.

-¿Por qué no van a darle de comer a Hanatamago?-preguntó a los pequeños.

-¡Pero todavía hay muchas cosas que contarle a mamá!-se defendió Sealand.

-Pero Hana debe tener hambre y Tino querrá descansar un poco.

-¿Por qué iba a querer descansar si estuvo dormido tanto tiempo?-lo rebatió Ladonia y el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-La placa de madera que hicieron para Tino…-recordó de pronto-Sería un buen detalle que se la dieran ahora-se sintió aliviado de que no le alegaran-Podrán hacer después de alimentar a Hanatamago.

Los niños y la cachorrita entraron a la cabaña a toda prisa. Noruega decidió aprovechar para dirigirse a Islandia, sin embargo el peliblanco pareció intuir que algo sucedía por lo que se limitó a decirle que iría un rato a su habitación. Ya había sido suficiente tiempo de convivencia familiar. Y con eso, sólo quedaba uno…

-¡Sé cuál es la manera perfecta de celebrar! Creo que aún tenemos cerveza…

Optó por saltarse la advertencia y llevarse a Dinamarca jalándolo de la oreja sin hacer caso a sus protestas y reclamos.

-Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente-fue su única explicación-Y no es lo que estás pensando-aclaró de inmediato.

Tino espero a que se fueran antes de buscar a Suecia. El de lentes se había mantenido algo apartado del resto y su seriedad era mayor a la de costumbre. Cualquiera pensaría que luego de lo ocurrido se mostraría más feliz pero al parecer no era el caso y tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por comentarlo. Era más que obvio que habría que obligarlo a hablar.

-¿Su?-lo llamó dudando el ojivioleta y el aludido se tensó al escucharlo-Tengo…tenemos que discutir algunas cosas.

Suecia tragó grueso. Por su tono de voz dejaba ver que no aceptaría una negativa, de modo que se limitó a asentir. No tenía escapatoria.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó. Todo-tomó aire-Haberte molestado esa noche cuando bebí demasiado, el malentendido con Iván…y ponerme tan…afectuoso en el palacio-los dos se sonrojaron al recordar eso último-Pero lo que no lamento es lo que dije ahí. Es en serio cuando digo que te amo.

Guardó silencio, esperando algún comentario o por lo menos una palabra de parte del otro, que estaba demasiado interesado en ver al suelo y no fue sino hasta varios minutos después que se atrevió a romper con el silencio.

-No c'mprendo por qué-siguió con la mirada gacha-No t'ngo n'da que ofr'ecerte, y ah'ra que N'talya ya no e'tá, pu'des r'gresar a tu reino.

Tino se convertiría en rey y pasaría a gobernar. Sería más inalcanzable que antes. Seguro que se conseguiría a alguien mejor y más a su nivel.

-Ay, Su…-pronunció en un suspiro-No puedo creer que pienses así…pero si necesitas razones, tengo muchas para hacerte comprender-tomó su mano y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa-Eres un hombre gentil, fuerte y muy amable. Alguien que se preocupa por su familia y un padre ejemplar. Sin mencionar adorable y tierno…

Conforme lo escuchaba, el de lentes estaba convencido que debía estarse burlando. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran de muchas formas y adorable y lindo no eran adjetivos que usaran muy seguido.

-Reconozco que no me di cuenta hasta que caí en la maldición-admitió algo apenado el joven príncipe-Supongo que por eso dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. No me di cuenta de lo especial que eres hasta que no pude verte más-se aproximó más a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para asegurarse que le prestara la debida atención-Incluso entonces, nunca dejé de importarte.

-N'nca te h'bría ab'ndonado-le dijo sin pensar.

-Lo sé…¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a dejarme con Iván?

El más alto asintió en silencio y sin despegar su mirada turquesa de la violeta frente a él.

-S'lo qu'ería…qu'ero que seas f'liz.

-El verdadero amor no surge de un día para otro, por eso ahora puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos-volvió a sonreírle-Si quieres que sea feliz, entonces di que me correspondes.

Suecia no tuvo que pensarlo más.

Juntó sus labios con los de su querido príncipe en un tierno beso mucho menos torpe y apresurado que el anterior. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se aferró con fuerza a él, acción imitada por Tino, quien de inmediato le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Lo cierto era que ninguno quería desaprovechar el momento, era algo que llevaban anhelando por mucho tiempo, especialmente Suecia.

Tan absortos estaban en su mundo perfecto, que les resultó imposible percatarse que estaban siendo observados desde una prudente distancia.

-Eso fue tan ridículamente cliché-criticó Dinamarca. Con una mano le tapaba los ojos a Sealand y con la otra a Ladonia, ignorando por completo sus quejas y protestas.

-Pero ya era hora-opinó Noruega, quien cubría los ojos de un muy inconforme Islandia, pasando por alto sus "que ya no soy un niño".

Hanatamago los veía curiosa y después se enfocaba en su amo y su otro amo. No entendía bien qué trataban de hacer (¿acaso olvidaron que necesitaban respirar, o estaban tratando de comerse?), pero estaba contenta que todo se hubiera arreglado.

Y ya sólo quedaba un problema por solucionar: terminar de quemar el libro de Natalya.

Entre Dinamarca y Noruega lo habían deshojado y colocado los restos en la chimenea. Tan sólo restaba encenderla.

-Pensamos que te gustaría hacer los honores-explicó el líder a su compañero de bebida.

-Será un placer-tomó sonriente el cerillo que le ofrecía y luego de prenderlo, lo acercó a los trozos de papel, que de inmediato se encendieron.

Conforme las hojas se quemaban, una gran nube de humo negro comenzaba a surgir. Pero eso no fue lo único que la quema del libro trajo. Algo más comenzaba a materializarse, pero no alcanzaban a divisar bien de qué se trataba.

-Qu'dense atrás-ordenó Suecia a sus pequeños y a Tino. Más que nunca debía protegerlos. No permitiría que les pasara nada.

Contrario a la advertencia del más alto, el ojivioleta avanzó al frente sin despegar la vista de la chimenea. Por un momento le había parecido ver algo…mejor dicho, a alguien. Pero no podía ser, ¿o sí?

-¡Ah!-gritó cuando dos figuras salieron disparadas hacia él, arrojándolo al suelo.

El resto de los nórdicos lo llamaron y Suecia no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse, seguido por Dinamarca, ambos más que dispuestos a pelear de ser necesario.

-¡No, esperen!-se levantó a toda prisa y se interpuso entre ellos y los desconocidos-Está bien, ellos son…

-¡Mi bebé!

Una mujer…hombre de cabello rubio corrió hacia él lo abrazó con fuerza. Junto a él apareció otro hombre de cabello castaño.

-¡Ay, pero mírate cómo has crecido!-exclamó entusiasta sin soltarlo, ignorando la mirada desconcertada de los demás presentes.

-Feliks, déjalo respirar-pidió el otro cuanto notó que el rubio abrazado por su esposo dejaba de moverse-Es bueno verte de nuevo, hijo…

-¿Hijo?-repitieron todos al unísono.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos-les dirigió una sonrisa-Madre, Padre…

-Pero creí que habías dicho que los reyes habían muerto-recordó Dinamarca.

-Muerto no, desaparecieron-corrigió el príncipe-No han cambiado en nada-contempló maravillado a sus padres-¿Cómo fue qué…?

-Tipo, esa vieja bruja nos encerró en su libro-explicó la reina, sintiendo un escalofrío mientras lo recordaba.

-La única manera de liberarnos era destruyéndolo-concluyó el rey y después echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor-Creo que pasaron muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia.

Tino suspiró e intercambió una rápida mirada con Suecia, esbozando una sonrisa. Tenía mucho que contar.

Toris y Feliks se mostraron horrorizados al conocer por todo todas las tragedias que su querido hijo tuvo que pasar. Aunque se alegraron de que hubiera contado con la ayuda de personas tan amables como los nórdicos, el hecho de que Suecia se presentara como el esposo de Tino…

-¡Sólo está bromeando, no le hagan caso!

-¿Br'meando?-repitió visiblemente deprimido.

-¡Ah, no te pongas así!-quiso consolarlo.

La verdad no les daba confianza. Pero si lo dicho por Tino era cierto y ese tal Suecia realmente lo había ayudado mucho entonces no debería de haber ningún problema, o al menos eso querían pensar.

El regreso de la familia real fue más celebrado que la desaparición de Natalya. Y la noticia del compromiso del joven príncipe con uno de los valientes héroes que derrotaron a la malvada bruja fue igualmente bien recibida.

Los seis nórdicos (siete contando a Hanatamago) recibieron importantes nombramientos y puestos en la corte y admitidos como habitantes permanentes del castillo.

Dinamarca recuperó su título y su reputación como caballero, pero sin duda lo que lo hizo más feliz fue cuando después de unos cuantos rechazos (y golpes), Noruega, el nuevo consejero del rey aceptó casarse con él.

Islandia se convirtió diplomático y embajador del reino, oportunidad que aprovechó para viajar y conocer más lugares, algo que nunca creyó tener la oportunidad de hacer. Y por más que evitara admitirlo, también conoció a mucha gente interesante, destacándose sobre todo ni más ni menos que el hermano de Yao, el esposo del príncipe Iván. Si bien por más que Dinamarca y Noruega se esforzaron, el peliblanco se negó rotundamente a admitir que su relación con ese misterioso joven fuera algo más que una amistad diplomáticamente obligada.

Sealand y Ladonia finalmente tenían la familia que por tanto tiempo habían anhelado (mascota incluida). Ladonia incluso comenzó a llamar a Suecia papá. Aunque los niños eran bastante revoltosos y traviesos, no tardaron nada en ganarse el cariño de sus abuelos. Y su única preocupación a partir de ese entonces, fueron ponerse de acuerdo para decidir con quién dormiría Hanatamago por las noches y si preferían tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Tino estaba feliz de tener a sus padres de vuelta, si bien le resultaba un poco extraño que la diferencia de edades cambiara tan drásticamente, pero a fin de cuentas lo que de verdad importaba era que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Además tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocuparse, por ejemplo cuidar de sus huevos hijos y de su prometido y futuro esposo Suecia, quien a su vez era el guardia y protector personal del príncipe.

Así, todos vivieron felices para sie…

-¡Espejito espejito!-habló Feliks al objeto colgado en la pared-Tipo, necesito que me digas una cosa…

-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?-en el cristal apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo y que en su rostro tenía una imagen de inmenso fastidio.

-Es que, osea…-se dio la vuelta para buscar unas cosas y mostrárselas a su consultora de moda- ¡No puedo decidir con qué tiara combina mi vestido!

Y si Natalya hubiera podido golpearse contra la pared seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

Bueno, más que final feliz, todo tuvieron lo que realmente merecían.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Terminé! Otra vez, perdón por el retraso y espero q les haya gustado otro de mis desvaríos. Puse algo de Rochu y una pequeña insinuación de otra parejita, espero q la hayan adivinado XDD<p>

Según versiones del cuento, Blancanieves despierta cuando al llevársela el príncipe a su reino, uno de los sirvientes deja caer el ataúd en que iba y eso hace q se le salga el pedazo de manzana que la tenía dormida, pero en la película usan el beso, so…a fin de cuentas el príncipe si despertó a Blanca..er…Tino, pero Suecia pudo haberlo hecho de no haber sido por el pequeño e insignificante malentendido…aunque al final consiguieron arreglar las cosas. Supongo que cuenta como una combinación de ambas formas para despertar a la princesa, o algo así.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

Black-Zola: No me mates a Suecia! Ya viste q todo se arregló y no fue necesario llegar a la violencia!...XDD Y más que morir en lenta agonía, Natalya recibió el peor castigo de todos: lidiar con Feliks de aquí a la eternidad.

Akira Lalaurie: Claro, el vodka hace la diferencia (?). Hacer el inventario rlz! Ok no XDD…X3

Yaikaya: Muchas gracias! Pues es q si los nórdicos no fueran tan nórdicos no serían nórdicos(?), perdón divago. Espero que el final te haya gustado ^^

PukeRainbows: Verdad q Su es un amor? ;3; Y Noru tbn! Aunque no lo admita en el fondo quiere a Den, pero es capaz de demostrarlo cuando de verdad importa. Aquí tienes el final!

Y así es como termina la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Apenas termine mis exámenes trataré de subir más cosas. Sin mencionar con mi suerte lloverán ideas para fics ahora que estoy ocupada…damm ;3;.

Si les gustó, me dejan un **reviewcito plz?**


End file.
